The Weaver of Nightmares
by Chanel101
Summary: Rachel Gutierrez is back in another suspenseful tale that will keep you on the edge of your seat. of course you know she'll cross paths with the Deadman but read to find out how.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

To the person reading this story…if you think this is going to be one of those sad yet cute love stories then you're sadly mistaken. However, if you like stories that are twisted, suspenseful, and have a strange romance in them…then you're reading the right story.

My name is Rachel Gutierrez, yes…Oscar Gutierrez's little sister. For those of you who don't know, Oscar works for the WWE under the name Rey Mysterio. You might think that living under the roof of a WWE superstar would be fun and quite enjoyable, but in all actuality, it's not...at least it wasn't until Rey decided to do something stupid that involved one of the scariest guys in his company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: **I don't own any WWE characters or storylines! Just my imagination =)

**Rey's Story**

Now, before we get into this tale, let me tell you a little about me. I'm eighteen years old standing at 5'5 with long chocolate brown hair and caramel skin. I have one of the sexiest bodies in the town with the pretty face to go along with it. Of course you know I had an attitude too, but I never really showed it to anyone besides hating bitches and my brother. I hardly ever fought unless I was forced to defend myself and since I had so many haters…drama always found its way to me.

I didn't have time for boys so I was single and I only really had one female best friend named Serena. She always had my back through everything but recently she moved out of town to live with her brother, Stone Cold. He was a real funny guy and always made me feel welcome to be in his place. At one point I actually thought he had a thing for me, but then again I didn't blame him.

Anyways my story begins the day I came home from school completely excited about something that happened at school.

"Rey! Hey Rey are you home?" I yelled when I came home.

The house sounded pretty empty as it always did since Rey was constantly out working. I almost felt like I lived by myself in this large mansion so most of the time I invited a few friends over so I didn't feel too lonely. Rey was always pretty good about that as long as my friends didn't try to steal any of his personal belongings.

"Rey!" I yelled as I went up the stairs.

"What!" he yelled back.

I walked up to his gym and found him lifting weights. I leaned against the doorway and smiled at him.

"Guess what," I said.

He sat down his weights and then wiped his forehead with a towel that was sitting nearby. "What?"

"I was nominated for prom queen this year." I said with a big smile.

He clapped his hands and rolled his eyes, "Yay…I'm so happy for you."

"Oh come on Rey seriously…this is a big deal for me." I said as I sat my Chanel bookbag down and then took a seat on the couch against the wall.

"Everything is a big deal for you Rachel. I mean come on, does it actually surprise you that you were nominated?" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest.

He sighed, "Well besides the fact that _I'm_ your brother, you are the most popular girl in school, you've been on the Varsity cheer squad and the captain since freshman year, and you've been homecoming queen all four years….see my point?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine don't be happy for me then."

"I didn't say I wasn't happy for you. All I said was it doesn't shock me…anyways who are you going to prom with this year anyways?"

I shrugged, "I'm not too certain."

"Well if you want, Dusty says his son would take you."

"Which one?" I asked, a little nervous about that.

"I think he said Cody wanted to take you. I mean Randy was first in line but with him being a huge star, the attention may be taken off of you for the night."

I laughed, "That wouldn't bother me too much. It would give me a chance to take bathroom breaks."

Rey laughed, "You're silly. Anyways, let's go dress shopping since there is a sell going on."

I smiled, "I can't believe you said that before I did."

"Well I knew you'd be asking at some point so, I figured why not go today."

I nodded and then grabbed my book bag so I could take it to my room before heading out.

"I'll meet you at the car," I told him once I grabbed my purse and house keys.

It was a beautiful day outside. I leaned against my brother's car and looked around at the surrounding area as the wind blew through my hair. As I looked around, I saw something I normally didn't see on our road. Driving past my house, was a black hearse from a funeral home. It was a little out of the ordinary for me to see only because the funeral homes in our town didn't have hearses like this one. It was driving fast at first but then gradually slowed down as it passed our gate. I pretended not to see it until Rey came outside.

"Hey are you ready-"

He froze in his spot at the sight of the hearse. His skin seemed almost pale and his eyes gradually getting big. I looked back at the hearse which was slowly making it's way down the street and then back at Rey.

"Who was that?" I asked.

He kept watching the hearse until it was gone from sight. "Oh…no one…I just thought it was one of my co-workers."

I nodded slightly, not really wanting the details. When we got in the car he looked around once more as if he wanted to make sure that the hearse was really gone.

"Are you alright Rey?" I asked. "You're making me nervous."

He sighed, "Sorry sis, it's just that…this particular co-worker is sort of trailing me at the moment."

"Why?" I asked. "Did you do something to piss him off?"

He sighed, "Not necessarily. Your aunt did though."

I rolled my eyes, "Vicky…it's always her fault."

My aunt Vickie was currently the general manager of Smackdown, the show my brother was on. He was part of her little clique La Familia that involved our cousin, Chavo, herself, her husband Edge, his goonies, and my brother. I didn't really watch the show that often since I was busy cheering at football games every Friday, but I knew my aunt wasn't always the brightest when it came to making decisions. Don't get me wrong, I loved my aunt…but I really couldn't stand the bitch.

"What did she do?" I asked.

He shook his head as he started up the car, "Let's just say she kind of stripped this person of the championship and he's real pissed."

"I don't blame him…I think I'd be pissed if she stripped me of my title."

"You don't understand Rachel. This guy won that title using an illegal move that was banned so…she stripped him of the title."

"oh…well anyways why is this guy after you? She's the dumb one who made that decision."

He sighed, "I'm part of the group that's protecting her from him. Therefore I'm a target."

I giggled, "You sound so serious about it. I mean that stuff is scripted isn't it?"

He swallowed hard, "It's isn't when it comes to this particular man…in his eyes, the title is his holy grail…and anyone who takes that from him, suffers dyer consequences.

I nodded slowly, not really sure why Rey was so scared of another wrestler. Little did I know…that I would soon fear that very same man…


	3. Chapter 3

**Am I Crazy?**

I wasn't too sure why, but that story Rey told me about really stuck in my mind for most of that day. While we were out dress shopping, I found myself growing somewhat worried about my surroundings. Things only felt worse when I went into the dressing room alone and thought I heard someone whisper my name in my ear. The voice was deep yet real sexy in a way but when I turned around, there wasn't anyone there. I shook it off thinking that it was just a figment of my imagination, but then I heard it again.

"Hey Rey?" I yelled through the door.

"What?" he answered, sounding real far away.

I sighed, "Are you playing around with me right now?"

"What do you mean, I'm waiting on you to try on that dress Rachel." he said.

"Oh…ok then." I said as I took off my clothes and then slipped into the gold prom dress. It was slightly poofy with plenty of sparkles covering the torso area. It was very beautiful…I almost felt like a princess in it. I was about to walk out and show Rey when I heard something else.

"_Very beautiful…." _

I turned around but didn't see anyone so I high tailed it out of there. I kept looking back at the dressing room as I headed towards the area where Rey was sitting. He smiled upon seeing me along with some of the other girls who were shopping for their dresses.

"Wow sis, that one is gorgeous." he said.

I smiled, "Yea I like it too…apparently so does the ghost back there."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "There is no such things as ghost silly."

"Then who in the hell was back there commenting on my dress? No one was back there but me Rey."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Alright no more scary movies for you little lady. Anyways, does the dress fit?"

I nodded and spun around in it. "I love it."

"Good, I like it too." he said with a smile. "Now go take it off so we can head home."

I nodded and did as he said, lucky enough not to hear anymore strange noises back in the dressing room. Although, I did feel like someone was still there, watching me very closely. I kept thinking about it all through that day.

"Hey Rey, what was the name of the wrestler you described?" I asked when we were eating dinner.

"The Undertaker, why?" he asked, looking startled.

I shrugged, "Just curious. It's been awhile since the last time I seen a show and I can't seem to recall hearing his name before."

"When is the last time you watched it?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "Um…I think three months ago."

"Oh yea…he was fired three months ago and was recently rehired. He's been after Vicky ever since."

I shook my head, "Why don't you guys just hand her over?"

He laughed, "Rachel! That's mean."

"She doesn't like me so why should I care?" I told him.

"Rachel she does like you."

I rolled my eyes, "Then why is she such a bitch to me?"

"Because you have one hell of an attitude and so does she…therefore you butt heads all the time." he said. "Anyways, where did this interest come from?"

I shrugged, "Well I was thinking, instead of a grad party, you should totally let me come to the show next month."

His eyes widened, "No way."

"Awe why Rey? You never take me to any shows and next month it will be right here in town." I said.

He sighed, "I don't know Rachel. If the Undertaker knew you were my sister, I think he'd get ideas."

"He doesn't have to know Rey. I mean I could sit in the crowd like a normal fan." I told him. "Will you at least think about it?"

He looked at me blankly and then softened his expression. "Alright I'll think about it. But if I say yes, you must promise not to draw attention to yourself that night. I don't want anything happening to you."

I smiled. "Ok big brother, no problem."

"Good. Now finish your dinner so you can go do your homework."

I smiled at him wondering what on Earth he was so scared of when it came to this guy. After dinner, I went upstairs and got on my laptop, deciding I would look up some you tube videos of this guy. The first video I watched was of him back when he first faced my brother. He was a big guy with short black hair and a blue bandana tied around his head. His eyes were green and made him very attractive to the eye. I then watched a few recent videos and saw how much he had changed. His hair was long and black, he wore black eyeliner around his eyes to make that green pop out more, and he dressed like a dark cowboy with a long black trench coat. Boy did his entrance alone scare me…in fact it scared me so much, I closed my laptop and then went to get in the shower.

When I came back to my room, I noticed that it was unusually cold in my room and slightly dimmer. I then saw that my laptop was open…and the screen was flashing. I stared at it for a moment until a pair white eyes popped up on the screen and then disappeared. My room then got a little brighter and less cold.

"What in the world…" I said before picking up my laptop and sitting it on my nightstand. I wasn't sure what in the hell that was about, but I figured Rey probably was playing tricks on me as he always did. I sighed and then began to get dressed. As I was sitting at my mirror brushing my hair, I glanced out of my window and saw that black hearse sitting outside of our gate. I didn't see anyone in it but it scared the hell out of me. I quickly got up and went downstairs to tell Rey.

"Rey! That hearse is outside again!" I yelled when I came into the living room.

Rey got up from the couch and looked out the window. He then looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

I walked over to the window and looked but there was no sign of the hearse. "It was just there a second ago…"

"I think you're getting tired Rachel. Go to bed ok?" he said before returning to the couch.

I looked back out the window once more, making sure it was gone before heading upstairs to my room. I was completely creeped out now and regretted looking up those videos.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nightmare**

"Remember to call me if you need anything alright?" my brother said that following Thursday. He was leaving to head to New Jersey for a Smackdown showing. For some reason I found myself slightly terrified to be home alone this time. Normally being at home wasn't much of a problem, but now…it was.

"I'll call you and don't forget to think about what I asked you." I told him,

He sighed, "I'll think about it. In fact I'll even talk to La Familia about it."

I rolled my eyes, "Must you consult them about everything? I mean you raised me just fine these past four years."

"Yea but I don't want to take a risk of you getting hurt Rachel. Look that man is-"

"-I know what he is, and I get it."

"So why do you want to go so bad?" he asked.

I thought about it not really knowing why I wanted to go. It was almost as if someone was doing the talking for me from inside.

"I don't know Rey maybe I want to spend a little more time with my older sibling before I leave for college after summer."

His face softened up, "I was really trying not to think about that."

"Well it's coming quick. Before you know it I'll be gone and on my own. Please don't deprive me of having some fun with you."

He smiled and then hugged me, "I love you sis, and I'm sorry for being such a pain…but believe me when I say, that man is dangerous."

I sighed and then kissed his cheek, "Have a good trip Rey and don't bring home another diva…"

He laughed and grabbed his bags before heading out the door. I watched him leave from the porch and then headed back inside, locking the door as soon as I got in. I looked around at the empty house and decided to call Serena to talk for awhile.

"Girl I freaking miss you!" I said as I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

She sighed, "I know I miss you too, but don't worry, I'll be visiting you next month."

I gasped, "For real! Wow I can't wait!"

"Yea, I'm coming in town to see Smackdown, you should totally come with me." She said.

I laughed, "How weird, I was just talking to Rey about letting me go. I'm still waiting on that answer."

"Why wouldn't he want you to go? You're his little sister." She said.

I sighed, "That's precisely why he doesn't want me to go…he's afraid this Undertaker guy will try to hurt me because of that reason."

She fell silent.

"Serena? Are you there?" I asked.

"Yea I'm here…it's just that…I think you're brother has a point Rachel. The Undertaker isn't what I like to call one of the nice ones in the WWE. Your aunt has been trying to avoid him for some months now."

I chuckled, "Serena come on, if it was real don't you think he would have caught her by now?"

"Well...yea…look you have to watch the show to understand it better." She said.

I sighed, "I haven't been able to due to cheerleading."

"True, well let me give you a tip…the man always gets what he wants and if he doesn't get that title back soon, he'll take something else in return. As of right now, he wants your aunt's soul."

I giggled, "Ok now I know you all are crazy. Serena the Undertaker is just a man. There is no way he can take someone's soul."

She sighed, "If you say so, anyways if you go with me, we'll make sure he has no clue that you're Rey's sister. Besides you have no part in La Familia so maybe he won't even look at you that night."

"See, now you're seeing my side of it." I said as I put down the remote and went to the kitchen for a drink.

She giggled, "You're silly. So do you have a date for the prom yet?"

"No, but my brother suggested me going with Cody Rhodes…"

"Eww…no way." She said. "That kid makes the women throw up in their mouths."

I laughed as I poured myself some apple juice, "Serena! That's so mean."

"But it's true." She said.

I shook my head, "Anyways, I've got my dress. It's gold."

"Awe, gold always looked so pretty on you." She said.

"Thanks," I said as I glanced out of the window. It was starting to get dark out so I walked around the house and locked all of the doors and windows. Serena and I talked for a few more hours before I let her go for the night.

I then got a quick shower before heading to my room and hopping on my laptop. I wasn't sure why, but I decided to check out a few websites that were related to the Undertaker. He had so many fans and reading a few of their fanfics was pretty nice as well. I was just about to log out of one of the websites when I noticed something strange. At the bottom of the page was an animated graveyard with different names on them. The caption above read, The Undertaker's Victims. I read each of the tombstones carefully making sure my brother wasn't listed. I was nearly satisfied with what I saw until I got to the last tombstone which read, "Reserved for a member of La Familia."

I sighed and then closed my laptop, suddenly feeling very tired. I laid my head down on my pillows and yawned not sure why I felt this way. Before dozing off, I turned on my alarm so that I wouldn't miss my wake up call for school.

As soon as I was asleep, I had a dream that I had woken up in my bed because I heard a crash from downstairs. I got up from my bed and slowly made my way down the hall to see what it was. The staircase was covered in fog and I could hear a strange chant coming from a few people. When I made it to the top of the steps, the chanting seemed that much louder. I could see a purple light shining from the living room and I began to descend the steps.

"Hello?" I called out, but the chanting continued. "Who is there?"

Still I got no answer, so I kept walking down the steps. I felt like I couldn't control myself as I walked. I wanted to slow down but, I was being pulled towards the living room. When I got there, I saw eight hooded figures standing on the living room. There were four to my left and four to my right. They were each holding a torch and I freaked out.

"Hey! You're going to burn my house down you freaks!" I yelled. "Put those out and stop that damn chanting!"

They didn't listen to me; instead they took one of their hands and pointed towards the kitchen, which was behind me. I slowly turned around and looked across the hall, where The Undertaker stood, staring me down. His eyes burned with a rage I had never seen in anyone. In his hand he held a large scythe in his hand. I felt my heart beginning to pound hoping he wasn't going to use that on me.

He then smirked and began to approach me. I backed away quickly until I ran into the back of the couch. I crotched down as he got closer and closer until he was finally standing over me. I looked up into his eyes, finding nothing but a pure dark soul.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him.

His smirk disappeared and raised the scythe above his head, "_I want…your soul…"_

I gasped, closed my eyes and let out an ear splitting scream as he swung scythe down in my direction. When I opened my eyes, I was sitting up in my bed with the sun slowly rising in the horizon. My face was sweaty, my heart was still pounding, and worst of all…my laptop was open and sitting on my desk.

I was about to get up and close it when I felt a little pain on my side. I lifted my shirt and became very scared when I saw a thin cut just above my hip. It was bleeding slightly and it stung like hell. I then wondered…just where in the hell did I get it? As I got up to get ready for school, That thought remained with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mind Games**

I was quiet most of the day at school except when we had our last pep rally of the year and I had to cheer. Even after that, I remained quiet.

"Rachel are you feeling alright?" my friend Josh asked me. "You really don't look like yourself today."

I sighed, "I'm fine, just had a strange nightmare last night."

"Oh really what about?" he asked, moving from him seat to sit next to me.

I sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." He said.

I looked out of the window, "Well…lately my brother has been telling me about some guy named the Undertaker and…I had a dream that he attacked me in my house."

"Oh wow, sounds scary."

"But that's not the scary part." I said.

He chuckled, "What could be scarier than that Rachel?"

I turned in my seat and lifted the top of my uniform so he could see the scratch.

"Holy shit…how did you do that?" he asked.

I put it back down and then told him, "I don't know…but that's the exact area where he cut me in my dream. It wasn't there before I fell asleep either."

He nodded, "Wow. You don't think he's really after you do you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. From what Rey says he doesn't even know that I exist."

Josh sighed, "Then maybe there isn't anything to be worried about."

"But Josh…if this man really attacked me in my sleep then there is a lot to worry about here."

Josh sighed, "You've got a point but are you certain that cut wasn't there before you fell asleep?"

"Very certain. I would have felt it burn in the shower."

"True. Well do you want me to come over tonight? I don't mind staying with you."

I smiled at him, "That would be awesome actually."

"Sweet, well I'll go home first and then I'll be over ok?" he asked.

I nodded, "Thanks Josh, you're a great friend."

"No problem."

When I got off the bus and headed towards my gate I couldn't help but look around for that black hearse. I didn't see anything so I punched in the numbers to the gate and let myself in. Just as I closed the gate, I saw it coming up the street. I quickly turned and ran into the house, locking the doors quickly. I then peeked out of the window and saw that it was one of the hearses from our local funeral home. I sighed to myself and then went upstairs to change my clothes. When I came back downstairs, I hit the play button on our answering machine so I could see if Rey called.

"Message one: "Hey sis it's Rey. I know you're still at school but I wanted to let you know that La Familia has decided that it would be ok for you to come to Smackdown next month. I'll explain more when I get home."

I smiled slightly, not too certain if I even wanted to go now. I was still scared after that dream I had and there was no way I was going to let this freak scare me even more.

"Message two: "Hey Rachel it's Serena, call me later when Smackdown is over Ok? Bye"

I figured that was the end of all the messages so I was about to leave the living room…when I heard some strange chanting on the last message. It was the same chant those hooded freaks were chanting in my dream. I quickly ran to the answering machine and hit the delete button. I was about to cry hoping that someone was just playing a trick on me. I took a few deep breaths and then went to the kitchen to get some juice.

Later on, Josh showed up, just in time to watch Smackdown.

"Man I can't believe Rey is really your brother. Is it tough being his sibling?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Sometimes, but I try not to let little things bother me."

"Well that's good." He said as he turned up the TV.

Smackdown was starting and I couldn't help but feel like I was meant to watch tonight's show. I sat down on the couch next to Josh who patted my back.

"Don't worry Rachel. I'm here for you." He said.

I nodded and then watched the show, not sure what to expect. When it first started, there were lots of fireworks and a sweet theme song playing.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to Friday Night Smackdown!" said the guys at the commentary position. "Things have been pretty hectic here on Smackdown lately haven't they Tazz?"

"Oh yes sir, La Familia has been ducking and dodging the Undertaker for weeks now, who knows what Taker's next move will be?" said this heavyset guy named Tazz.

Just then, my aunt's music sounded and she appeared with the rest of the gang behind her. My brother stayed right next to her looking confident as always, Edge and his goonies were behind her and Chavo was on her other side. She looked awful as usual in her black shirt, red top and black jacket. I couldn't even believe she was in a wheelchair…the bitch should have been walking so she could lose a few pounds.

"Man what is her deal man?" Josh asked. "Your aunt needs to be walking."

I laughed, "I was just thinking the same thing Josh…"

We watched as they helped her into the ring and then surrounded her in a semi-circle. Edge got her a microphone and she started speaking with that loud screechy voice of hers.

"Excuse me!" she yelled and the crowd booed her in response. "I am out here to speak directly to the Undertaker…you see…he's been threatening me and La Familia for far too long and I believe I have a solution to this problem. So Undertaker, will you please come out here so we can talk."

"Is she high? The Undertaker is not a talking person…" Josh said.

I tensed a little in my seat as I waited for The Undertaker to appear. The lights suddenly went off making the screen completely dark. When the lights came back on, The Undertaker was standing in the ring, looking directly at my aunt. She looked at him completely scared out of her mind while the others stepped closer to her.

He looked just as scary on TV as he did in my dream. That long black hair rested just below his shoulders as he stared at my aunt coldly.

"Um…Undertaker…I just thought that maybe you could take an apology from me and my family for all the trouble we caused….I mean…I'll do anything…anything to get this matter out of the way."

Undertaker's eyes narrowed at her and then a chilling smirk formed on his face. "Vicky…you and I know I'm not exactly the forgiving type…but I am willing to make a bargain with all of you."

She smiled as relief took over her body. "Ok..so what exactly do you want?"

He chuckled, "That's simple…I want one soul from your family…just one."

Vicky's eyes widened, "But, I thought-"

"-I said I wanted one soul from your _family_ that could mean anyone…" he said. "Here's the catch…if you don't deliver someone to me by next week…_You'll all Rest…In…Peace_."

I felt a cold chill go up my spine as his music sounded and he left the ring. I couldn't help but feel real nervous at how he sounded….it was almost as if he knew what my aunt was going to do. Later on that night, they showed Vicky and the others in the back talking about what the Undertaker said.

"What are we going to do Vicky? We all have kids, wives, and other people in our lives we can't let him take." Edge said.

Vicky sighed, "I understand that…look I've got this under control. I already know who I can give up. "

They all looked at each other, "Who?"

She sighed, "It's someone I know he already has an interest in ok…don't look at me like that Edge!"

"What do you mean by you already know who he wants?" Edge snapped. "He already got me in hell in the cell!"

She shook her head, "It's not you! Look, I know he has an interest in someone because he's already told me who it is. He was in my house last week and he brought a photo of someone with him…just promise me none of you will be angry with me next week."

They all looked at each other. "Fine."

"Wait a sec…isn't next week's show in my hometown? It's the start of next month right?" Rey asked.

I looked at my calendar in my phone and my face lit up. "Holy crap, the show is next week! What in the hell was I thinking?" I said.

"Yes it is why?" Vicky asked.

Rey sighed, "I'm supposed to be bringing Rachel with me next week…you aren't planning on using her are you?"

"Of course not. I mean I don't get along with her but I would never give her over to the Undertaker." My aunt said. "look just trust me on this guys ok?"

They all nodded and then it went to commercial.

"Wow, I wonder who the Undertaker has an interest in." Josh said.

I sighed, "Probably me."

"Why do you say that? He doesn't even know you." He said.

"Yea but what about that dream I had." I said.

Josh turned himself towards me, "It was just a dream Rachel. Besides, you may have scratched yourself by accident in your sleep."

I sighed and turned away from him.

"look, the Undertaker is just a man Rachel…a character on a show." He said.

I nodded and then sighed, "You know what…you're right. Maybe I'm just over reacting."

He nodded, "That's the spirit now why don't we turn this off and get some sleep."

I reached on the table for the remote and shut off the television set. "Alright let me show you to the guest room."

He got up and followed me to the guestroom where he crashed for the night. I got in the shower soon after that and then went to my bedroom to turn in for the night. As I was brushing my hair, I glanced out the corner or my eye and saw something sitting on my windowsill. I slowly got up and approached my window, for a closer look. To my surprise it was a crow holding a black rose in it's feet. I opened up my window and it flew in, dropped the rose on my bed and then flew out. I then shut my window and locked it before looking over my shoulder at the rose.

I approached it slowly and closely examined it. Though it was black, I found it very beautiful and enticing to stare at. I sat down on my bed and then sniffed it, drawing the sweet smell into my nose. Just as I sniffed it, I felt very lightheaded and very tired. I yawned loudly and then laid back on my pillows, falling into a deep sleep.

The minute I closed my eyes, I was in yet another dream only this time I was strapped to a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown and laying in a room all alone. It was dark around me so I really couldn't tell exactly where I was.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked.

It was quiet for a moment and then I heard those hooded guys chanting again. I looked around not seeing anyone. I pulled at my restraints but I couldn't get them free.

"Help! Someone please get me out of here!" I screamed. "He's coming for me! Please!"

Suddenly I saw a door in the corner of the room open up and a tall man wearing all black stepped in. I gasped knowing exactly who it was. He turned his head in my direction as he slowly shut the door and began to approach me. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oscar! He's here! Please get me out of here!"

He laughed deeply, his voice bounced off the walls making it sound that much more intimidating. I turned my head in the other direction once he reached my left side of the bed.

"Go away!" I yelled. "You can't have my soul!"

He laughed again and then reached out and gently touched my face. "Oh sweet Rachel…it's not just your soul I crave."

I groaned as he moved his hand from my face, down between my breast, and to my thigh.

"Get your hands off of me!" I screamed.

"Your family screwed with the wrong guy Rachel…and because of it…" he moved his hand up my thigh, making my body quiver. "…I want more than just your soul."

"Please stop…" I said as my heart began to pound.

His hand continued up my leg until he reached my special area. When I realized how close he was to it, I squeezed my legs together trapping his hand between my thighs.

He chuckled, "Nice…very nice…you're beautiful, young…and most of all…pure."

I started crying, "Please don't hurt me."

"Oh I don't want to hurt you Rachel…I just want to make that family of yours pay…"

I suddenly felt him disappear, along with my restraints. I sat up and quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the door, only to find it locked. I then saw another door and ran for it, finding a bathroom inside.

I locked the door and then ran and hid in the shower. It was quiet for a few moments until I heard him laugh right in front of me. Suddenly, the shower curtain was pulled back and he stood looking down at me with that same scythe. I backed into the corner and screamed just as he swung it at me, cutting off a small chunk of my hair. He laughed and then turned on the water….which woke me up.

I was shocked when I woke up to Josh standing over me in the bathroom. I was crouched in the corner and the shower was pouring cold water all over me.

"Rachel…are you ok?" he asked.

I looked up at him, "How did I get in here?"

He looked at me completely baffled, "You came in here yourself. I heard you screaming so I came to check on you. I saw you run from your bedroom and come in here…you were spazing out…" he said as he turned off the water and handed me a towel.

I sighed and then started crying as I stood up to get out of the tub. "I had another nightmare Josh."

He sighed, "Did that dream involve you losing a small chunk of hair?"

I froze and looked into the mirror. It was true, I was now missing a small chuck of hair on one side of my head. It stopped just in the middle of my cheek forming a slight bang.

"Yea…the Undertaker cut my hair in the dream." I said.

Josh looked at me in horror. "Oh wow…you were telling the truth."

"Of course I was! Oh Josh I can't go to Smackdown next week. It's too dangerous."

He nodded, "I agree."

"When my brother gets home I'll just let him know that I'll be staying home that day." I said.

I hoped that Rey listened to me about it, otherwise I was as good as gone…


	6. Chapter 6

**I Want You**

I wasn't able to sleep over those next three days out of fear that The Undertaker would haunt my dreams. Soon I wasn't able to keep my eyes open, and Rey caught on.

"Rachel?" he said one day at dinner. I had fallen asleep at the table without even realizing it. "Are you alright?"

I sat up and nodded, "Yea…I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look like you've slept much lately." He said.

I sighed, "I haven't but it's ok."

He looked at me slightly confused, "Rachel, what's been going on? I'm really worried about you."

I shook my head, "It's nothing…you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." He said.

I leaned my head against my hand and stared off into space, "I've been having nightmares…."

"Nightmares? About what?"

"The Undertaker," I said.

Rey's eyes widened and he came closer to me. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Ever since you first told me about him." I said as a tear fell from my eye. "I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to scare you."

He sighed, "Don't cry Rachel…look they're just dreams."

I shook my head, "No Rey, they are more than that…Josh stayed over here and saw me run to the bathroom and hide in the shower in my sleep…and look at this."

I lifted my shirt so he could see the scratch on my side. "How did you get that?"

"The Undertaker did that to me in my dream…and he cut a small chunk of my hair."

Rey shook his head and then smiled. "How cute…you're scared to go to Smackdown on Friday aren't you?"

I looked at him as if he was retarded, "What?"

"You made up this story just so I would change my mind about taking you to Smackdown. You know Rachel that would really suck if you didn't go…I bought you a dress and everything so you could be represented as my baby sister."

I blinked at him, "You bought me a dress?"

He smiled and went into the hall closet to get the dress. It was strapless and all white, stopping just above my knees. There was a top layer made of lace, with white rose designs all over it. I smiled and took it from him.

"Rey…it's so beautiful…" I said as I placed it against my body.

He smiled, "I really want you to go Rachel. It would mean a lot to me."

I sighed and looked at the dress. "Oh alright, I'll go…but promise me that nothing will happen to me."

"I promise sis. In fact, you'll be sitting in the audience like a normal viewer." He said.

I sighed, "You're giving me this beautiful dress for me to sit in the audience?"

He laughed, "No, I'm taking you out after."

I smiled, "Ok,"

He hugged me tightly, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Go get some sleep ok?"

I nodded and then headed upstairs to go to bed. I went to sleep with a heavy heart, not wanting to go to Smackdown that coming Friday at all. That night I had another nightmare only this time it wasn't as scary as usual. I was walking through a graveyard wearing a silky black corset dress that flowed down my body hung a few inches off the ground. The straps were think and hung slightly on the edge of my shoulders. My hair hung down in curls, resting on my bare chest. I wasn't wearing any shoes, so my feet felt somewhat cold walking in the grass. I looked around as I walked through the graveyard searching for The Deadman. I kept looking until I heard a song being played in the distance.

"What is that?" I asked. "It's so…beautiful."

I turned and walked toward the direction of the music. It got louder and louder until I reached a big tree that had a small campfire lit near its base. I wasn't sure where the music was coming from but it was definitely close. I approached the fire slowly just before hearing The Undertaker's voice from behind me.

"Hello my sweet," he said.

I turned around and faced him, "You…why do you keep haunting my dreams?"

He smirked and then slowly walked up to me, placing his fingers under my chin and looking at me deep in the eyes. "I thought that would have been answered already my dear…as I said before…" he walked around me until he was directly behind me. He moved my hair from my chest, gently brushing his fingertips on my skin. He then rested one hand around my waist and pulled me close to his body, and the other on my shoulder. "…I want more than just your soul." He whispered against my ear. I closed my eyes and tried to resist his touch, but he was making it so hard.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I asked.

He chuckled and brushed his lips against my earlobe and then on my neck. Chills went down my spine and my blood began to rush through my body.

"Undertaker…please stop doing that." I begged.

"I thought you wanted to know what more I wanted from you?" he said. "I will be gentle…I promise."

I gasped and pulled away from him, realizing what it was he wanted. "How dare you!"

He laughed and stepped towards me again, "You will be mine Rachel…one way or another."

"Why me though?" I asked. "I have nothing to offer you and I have nothing to do with that stuff with La Familia."

"Of course you don't, but that's why I chose you." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Your family doesn't appreciate you as much as I would…"

I pushed his hand away and then went to make a run for it, when I fell into a grave. He looked down at me with a wicked smile on his face. "Come Friday night…I think you'll find that I'm not joking with you. You are the one I want…and I _Will_ have you."

I ended up waking up that next morning feeling real worried about going to Smackdown. I had no idea what the Deadman had in store for me…


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiss of Death**

"Rachel! Rachel I…wow…" Rey said when he came into my doorway that Friday afternoon. I was just finishing up my hair for Smackdown and I guess he liked what he saw. The dress fit me perfectly, almost making me look much older than I was.

"Man sis, you look amazing." He said.

I smiled at him in the mirror. "Thanks Rey."

He nodded and then came in and sat down on the end of my bed. "I can't believe how much you've grown Rachel. You really have blossomed into a wonderful young lady."

"Awe Rey…you're getting all mushy on me." I said as I put on my mascara.

He laughed, "I'm sorry, it's just that, you look so much like mom and I really miss her."

I turned around and looked at him with a soft smile, "I miss her too. She was real sweet."

"Yea. If only you got to meet dad…he died before you were born you know."

I nodded, "Yea I know…"

"Hey…I wanted to let you know that I'm real proud of you and I'm sorry I was such a jerk about you being nominated for prom."

"It's alright Rey, I know you were only being honest and I appreciate it."

He nodded and then reached out and held my hands, "Listen to me Rachel. I know you are a little scared about tonight, and I am too, but I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that bastard stays away from you. I will never ever forgive myself if he got his hands on you."

I smiled slightly, "It'll be fine Rey. He'll never even see me sitting in the audience."

Rey sighed, "Actually he might…you see I heard a rumor that Kane knows where you'll be sitting tonight. If it looks like one of them spot you, make a run for the limo ok?"

I nodded and then hugged him tightly. "Let's just hope that nothing happens tonight alright?"

"Alright…let's go."

I smiled and grabbed my purse before following Rey out of the room. There was a black limo waiting for us in front of the gate. Rey walked me out there and then told me to go ahead.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"I'll be there later don't worry. You just go sit in the audience and watch the show."

I smiled and hugged him before hopping into the limo. The minute I shut the door, I was greeted by Serena who threw her arms around me.

"Hey there bitch!" she said.

I gasped, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here!"

"Yea of course. My brother is already at the arena so; I decided to come get you."

I sighed with relief knowing she was going to be there with me. Things always went smoother when she was around. On our way to the arena I told her about all the strange dreams I had been having about the Undertaker.

"You're still having nightmares?" she asked.

I sighed, "Yes. Only the last one wasn't really a nightmare…it was more like…I don't know…"

I reached up and touched my ear where his lips had brushed against my skin. She smirked at me, "Was it a wet dream?"

"Hm? Oh no! Of course not…" I said.

She laughed, "I'm teasing you silly…but it is kind of strange that you're having these dreams."

"I know right. Anyways let's just focus on having a lot of fun. I've missed my Rena!" I said as I hugged her again.

She gasped, "Yay! Time for pictures!"

We pulled out our phones and began taking pictures of each other. Within minutes, we reached the arena and were quickly escorted to our seats. We were sitting in the middle section, only a few rows back from the ringside seats, where we were somewhat hidden by the other audience members.

"Dude this show is going to be kick ass." Serena said.

I sighed, "I sure hope so. I don't want to have to kill my brother for this."

She laughed and then the ring announcer got into the ring and announced that the show was beginning in several seconds. I felt my body quaking with fear and anticipation of what was going to happen.

We made it halfway through the show with no problems until my aunt came out with the rest of La Familia.

"Uh Rachel…where is Rey?" Serena asked. "I thought he was part of this group?"

I looked at the entire group seeing the nervousness in some of their eyes. My aunt casted a glare at me as she got into the middle of the ring with her microphone.

"Excuse me!" She yelled. The crowd booed her making us laugh. "Undertaker! You said you wanted someone from my family tonight…and I have that person here."

The crowd gave her a mixed reaction, and I felt myself getting really nervous.

"That person is waiting for you in my office Undertaker."

We all looked up at the monitor and saw Rey tied to a chair in my aunt's office. I gasped and stood up, "Rey!"

My aunt looked over at me, "Why Rachel, it's so nice to see you dear."

"You bitch!" I screamed at her as the camera turned in my direction.

"What's the matter Rachel? You should be proud of your big brother." Vicky said with a wicked smile. "Originally, I was going to give you to the Undertaker, but Rey didn't want that to happen."

I gasped and then began pushing through the crowd to get backstage. "Someone help him please! Somebody please! Don't let him get him!" I yelled as tears fell from my eyes.

"Security stop her!" my aunt yelled. Just as I reached the exit, the Big Show came out of nowhere and scooped me up.

"Stop please let me go!" I screamed as he pulled me out into the hall and took me to this small room and sat me down on the couch.

"Calm down Rachel." He said, "It's alright."

"No it isn't he's going to hurt my brother!" I screamed.

Big show sighed, "No he won't Rachel, Rey was acting like he was being captured that way when the Undertaker came for him, we would jump him."

I blinked at him like he was nuts. "Do you know what you're dealing with? The Undertaker is more than just a man!"

"How would you know that?"

"Because he's been haunting every one of my dreams!" I screamed. "Please just let me go to my brother."

"No, I'm taking you to the limo. Trust me everything will be fine."

I sighed and then followed him to the limo, there was a camera following us as we headed out the back entrance and to the limo.

"Alright, Rey will be home tonight you'll see." He said. "Just sit in the limo and take a breather, you'll see that Rey is going to be completely fine."

I rolled my eyes and opened the limo door so I could sit in there for a while. About five minutes after he left me there, I started to feel as if someone was watching me. I looked around but didn't see anyone at all. I then began to hear that strange chanting that was in my dreams. I slowly turned around looking for those guys but still I didn't see anyone. Suddenly, the doors automatically locked. I tried as hard as I could to open them but I couldn't get them open. I then looked through the front windshield and saw The Undertaker walking towards the front of the limo. I gasped and then kept trying to open the door, but it still wouldn't budge.

I knew I had to think fast so, I started kicking the window with my heel. After three tries, the glass shattered giving me enough time to climb out. He laughed as I stumbled from the limo and started running as fast as I could through the parking lot. I ended up kicking my shoes off as I ran hoping to find a place to hide. There was a door open on the side of the arena so I ran for it. I could feel that he was still behind me but I didn't let that stop me. I continued to run until I saw a room I could hide in. I shut the door behind me and locked it, only to turn and find that I was in some type of office I didn't recognize. There wasn't anywhere to hide so I just stood there staring at the door. Tears were still falling from my eyes. I was all alone and had no clue where I was in this arena.

I kept looking around until…the lights shut off. I gasped and froze in my spot hoping to God he wasn't near me. The temperature slowly began to drop making me more nervous than before. I backed up until I bumped into what I thought was the wall. I stood there until I heard the scariest voice breathing into my ear.

"Got ya…" he said before wrapping his arms around my body.

I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping to God that someone could hear me. He just laughed while I screamed. I only screamed worse when he picked me up and laid me across the desk. I heard a few things crash to the ground as he pinned my wrist to the desk and then silenced my screams with a breath taking kiss. I tried so hard to fight back, but then I made the mistake of opening my mouth and he slid his tongue into my mouth, completely dominating me.

Once he pulled away, he pulled me up onto my feet and then backed me into the corner, "I'm not ready to take you just yet my dear…but be prepared when I do."

I started crying feeling completely over powered. He released me and I fell to the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest. I heard a people banging on the door screaming my name but I didn't move. I felt so powerless after that encounter. Suddenly the door came flying open and I saw Rey along with Edge come into the room. The lights came back on and they looked at me.

"Rachel! Oh my God are you ok?" Rey asked as he bent down the check on me.

I didn't answer him, I just squeezed my legs closer to my chest and cried.

"Rachel did he touch you?" he asked me. "Tell me sis."

I looked at him and then cried harder. He sighed and then scooped me up into his arms so he could take me home. "I'm going to kill that bastard…I swear on everything, I'm going to kill him."

I had never seen Rey so upset about anything in my life. I knew that this would get ugly real fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**What He Wants…**

Rey took me to the hospital to get checked out before we went home. While I was there the police felt it would be nice to come and bother me with their questions. Of course I barley answered since I was crying most of the time and really couldn't get what happened out of my head. This man was torturing me like crazy, both physically, emotionally, and mentally. I wasn't too sure how much longer this would last.

That night, I went to sleep rather fast that night after Undertaker's attack. I was so worn out from the crying and energy I used being so scared, that I just wanted to lay there and die. As I slept, I found that I didn't really have a nightmare, but the events that happened with him just replayed in my mind…especially that kiss.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" my brother asked as he made me some chocolate milk that next morning.

I sighed, "I'm sure Rey, I already went over this with the police."

Rey nodded and then began mixing the chocolate syrup into my milk. He then tried to be slick and put something in my drink. I figured it had to be a sleeping pill so I damn sure wasn't drinking it. When he was done mixing it, he walked over to me and sat down in a chair next to me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time…we were trying real hard to look for you." He said.

I nodded, "It's alright. He didn't really hurt me; it was just a very rough kiss."

He sighed and then went to hand me the glass, "Here, you need to drink this. It might help you get some rest."

I smiled slightly and then gently pushed the glass back to him, "Rey I'm going to be alright Ok? Stop worrying so much."

"No Rachel…_you should really get some rest." _

I looked at him not sure why his voice was starting to sound like The Undertaker's.

"_Besides, I think daddy wants another kiss." _

I gasped and stood up scaring the hell out of Rey. "What's the matter?"

"Um..nothing I just want to go to see Serena before she leaves." I said.

Rey sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea Rachel, you just went through something very traumatizing."

"Rey please, I just want to get out of the house for a little bit ok? I'll be fine. I promise," I said as I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

I then turned to head back up to my room.

"Well at least drink this milk Rachel." He said but I didn't come back. I just kept going up to my room so I could change my clothes.

I ended up putting on a blue jean skirt and long sleeved white t-shirt that had a low v-neckline. I then brushed out my hair, slipped into my black flip flops and headed out of the house. On my way to the hotel, I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss Undertaker gave me. Though it was rough and left my lips a little sore and swollen, it felt really nice. I had never been overpowered before by any guy, and yet, his kiss took complete control over me that night.

"I was so freaking worried about you." Serena said when she let me into her hotel room.

I sighed and sat down on her bed, "Yea, so was my brother."

"I don't blame him. From what I hear, the Undertaker completely blew the script when he went after you like that…did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, "No but he did kiss me."

She gasped, "He did! Oh my goodness so, you have been telling the truth about those nightmares."

"Of course I have. It just sucks that no one listened to me until now."

She frowned, "I'm sorry Rachel, but would you believe me if I told you the Undertaker was haunting my dreams?"

I thought about it for a second, "I guess not completely."

"Then you can't blame us for reacting the way that we did. Anyways, what is your brother going to do about this?"

"I'm not sure, for now all he can do is make sure I'm being protected at all times. Plus prom is coming up soon and I have no clue how that's going to work out."

"Don't worry Rachel, the Undertaker is only messing with you because he's pissed with your family. I mean he did the same thing to Stephanie McMahon remember?"

"Yea but he didn't actually kiss her. I'm really confused about that part." I told her.

She moved closer to me and then wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "He's just messing around with your head Rachel. Don't let it get to you ok?"

I nodded and then hugged her tightly. I so didn't want her to leave. It was like losing my best friend all over again. When she did leave, I went back to my house only to find that Rey wasn't there, however there was a gift waiting for me in my room.

Sitting on my dresser was a vase full of black roses. I slowly approached them and then read the card that was hanging from the vase. "To Rachel, from The Weaver of Nightmares."

I released the card and backed away from the Roses, remembering how the last one put me to sleep. I then decided to get rid of them, so I took the vase and threw it out of the window scattering roses all over the driveway. I then shut my window and went downstairs to watch TV.

For nearly a week I went every night without one nightmare. I guess he was done playing with my head and trying to piss off my brother. Still, I watched Smackdown that Friday just to see what he was going to do next. He was the first one out to the ring that night wearing that all black attire with the black cowboy hat resting on his head. He grabbed a microphone and waited for his music to stop before speaking. The kept showing clips of my aunt and the rest of La Familia sitting in the back watching him on the TV screen.

"_Vickie…Last week I told you I wanted someone's soul from your family. You planned on giving me Rey, but you see, the Deadman has plans of his own." _

The crowd cheered while my aunt folded her arms in the back.

_Rey, you made the mistake of bringing your little sister to the arena, knowing that I was looking for the perfect victim…tell me Rachel…" _he said as he looked into the camera. I felt chills going all through my body as he looked at me. _"How did you like that kiss I gave you?"_

In the back Rey went to charge at the door, wanting to go out and confront the Undertaker but the rest of the gang wouldn't let him.

"_I know you're still thinking about it. How did it feel to have me pressed so close to your small frame? What was it like being kissed with so much power and passion?"_

I bit my bottom lip trying to get these strange feelings out of my mind, but him looking at me only made it that much harder.

He smirked, _"Vickie, if you haven't caught on to what I'm telling you…let me make it very clear. I want your niece's soul."_

The crowd cheered loudly as the Undertaker looked around at them.

"_Rachel Gutierrez, if you don't show up to Unforgiven this Sunday…I will come for you myself. If I have to do that…it won't be pretty my love. As for the rest of you…if you try to interfere, you too will feel my wrath." _

I folded my arms and rubbed my sides, feeling so cold and worried at the same time. I had no clue what this man wanted from me and why it had to be me who suffered from this.

"_So Rachel, if you are watching this…which I know you are. Be a good girl and give yourself over to the dark side because once I take what I want from you…and believe me I'll take it, you'll never be the same again. Your soul will Rest…In…Peace."_

As soon as his music hit I picked up the remote and shut off the TV. I then got up and went upstairs to my room thinking about everything he had said. I was sure that my life was about to drastically change…I just didn't when…


	9. Chapter 9

**New Location**

"Rachel? Rachel wake up."

I opened my eyes that next morning to my brother's face.

"Hey, get up we've got to go." He said In a whisper.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly five in the morning. I then sat up and saw that he had some of my stuff packed and ready to go already. "Where are we going?"

"No time to explain Rachel, let's just go ok?"

I sighed and then got up and threw on a pink Victoria secret jacket and brushed my hair up into a messy bun. Rey grabbed my suitcase and my prom dress, while I slipped on some shoes and followed him out of the house. I immediately became disgusted when I realized who was waiting outside for us…my aunt.

She smiled at me sarcastically with those chubby cheeks filling out her face. He long red curls hung lazily down her back and she sported a purple jumpsuit that was way too small for her.

"Hi Rachel. I'm glad to see you're looking better after last week." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her, "What are you doing here Vickie?"

"Oh, I'm here to take you to a safe place where the Undertaker can't get to you." She said.

I looked at Rey who had just closed the trunk, "Are you kidding me? He'll find me no matter where I am."

"That's true, but at least in this particular place, you'll have extra protection." Rey said.

Vickie stepped up to me, "La Familia has agreed to let you stay at the mansion until this blows over…Edge will be able to protect you since your brother here can't seem to."

"Excuse me?" I snapped. "For your information Rey has done a wonderful job at protecting me. As for you, you haven't given much of a crap about me since our parents died…" I stepped closer to her face, "So what's your _real_ plan?"

She laughed and gently pushed me back, "Calm yourself little one, if I wanted to give you over to the Undertaker I would have already."

"Come on Rachel, let's get to the mansion." Rey said as he tugged me towards the car. I was still staring her down as I got into the backseat. She glared at me and then went and got in the driver side of the car. Rey got in the passenger side and then we headed over to the mansion.

It didn't take us too long to get there since she only lived a few miles from us. The mansion was beautiful, but it was definitely a great place to get lost in. Never had I seen that many windows and balconies on one house. There was a huge rose garden that circled around it and a gold statue of Edge was in front of it.

Rey was nice enough to take my bags inside, where I was greeted by the other guys.

"Don't you worry Rachel, we'll do our best to make sure that walking sack of dead meat doesn't get to you." Edge said.

I sighed, "You can't protect me…none of you can."

"Sure we can Rachel. You just have to do what we tell you when we tell you to do it." Chavo said. "I'm sure you'll find life easier if you just cooperate with us."

I sighed and then nodded my head, "Alright then."

"Alright, I'll show you to your room." He said as he took the bags from Rey and went up the steps. I followed him looking at all the rooms as we passed them. My room was the last one in this long hallway. It was real big and full of furniture that I knew I wouldn't be using too much.

"Ok, I'll leave you to yourself ok? Let us know if you need anything." Edge said as he sat my bags down by the bed. "Don't worry; everything is going to be alright."

I nodded as he turned and left me in peace. I took my time exploring the room for awhile. I had my own bathroom which was pretty nice, and a full body mirror. I sighed and finally decided to get some rest. I normally didn't wake up on Saturdays until at least noon so, it was way too early for me to be up right now.

As soon as I went to sleep, I started dreaming again. This time I was laying in the middle of a dark room on a red couch. I was wearing yet another dress, only this time I was wearing slick black strapless dress with a slit starting at my thigh and showing off the rest of my leg. I wasn't wearing any shoes either, but there was a silver chain around my ankle with an inscription on it. I was just about to reach down and read it when I felt a hand reach down and move my hair away from my neck.

I froze and then closed my eyes just as his lips brushed the crook of my neck. "I see they are trying to hide you from me…"

I looked back at him and sat up slowly, "Yea something like that."

He laughed deeply, "Don't they ever learn…I could come in and take you from them within a few seconds if I wanted to."

I stood up as he made his way around to the front of the couch. He stared at me closely with a smirk on his face. "You look good enough to eat little one."

I glared at him, "Oh trust me, I may look good, but there is plenty of poison on the inside of me."

He chuckled, "How cute…but that's exactly what I love the most about you."

"Oh yea? Well I guess I better try a new tactic." I said.

He stepped closer to me and I backed up. "Do not fear me woman, as I told you before, I do not wish to harm you…"

"Then what do you want?" I asked as I kept backing up.

He narrowed his eyes and then began to approach me, "You know exactly what I want Rachel."

I suddenly hit a wall and stood there watching him come towards me. "You can't have anything from me Undertaker. I am a fighter you know…and you won't win."

He laughed as he finally reached me, towering over me with all his height. I glared into his eyes and he stared back into mine before placing one of his hands around my throat.

"You can fight me all you want little girl…in the end I always get what I want." He said as he lowered his lips to mine and placed a small kiss on them while running his hand up my exposed leg. "And when I take it…your mind, body, and soul, will belong to me."

"I wouldn't count on that Undertaker. As I said, I'm a fighter. You may take me from my family but you'll never take any part of me…not my soul, my mind…and definitely not my body."

He laughed and then backed away from me. "You know what they say about people who play with fire Rachel…sometimes they get burned."

Once he said that, I woke up from my slumber, sitting straight up. I stretched out my arms and then went to get up when I felt something around my ankle. When I looked down, I saw that same silver chain around my ankle that was in my dream. I looked around wondering how it got there and then reached down and tried to get it off, but it wouldn't budge. There was a small lock on it with the Undertaker's symbol engraved on it. I had to admit, it was a real pretty chain, but I didn't want it on me. I sighed to myself and got up so I could get dressed for the day. I figured hiding the chain was a good idea so I wore some long tan pants and a brown tube top. I then curled up my hair and put on some make-up. Just as I was about to leave my room, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

Rey came in smiling as usual. "Hey sis, I need to talk to you."

"Ok." I said as I sat down on my bed. He shut the door and then sat down next to me.

"Listen, you're not going to Unforgiven tomorrow." He said.

I sighed, "Why?"

"Well that's obvious…we aren't handing you over willingly. Deadman or not, if he wants you he'll have to fight us all for you."

I sighed, "Rey you guys are going to get hurt…and in a way…I don't think he's going to hurt me."

He looked at me like I had lost my mind, "What makes you think that? Didn't he nearly force himself on you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Rey he kissed me ok? Yes it was rough, but…I don't know…"

He sighed, "Look Rachel, it's very important that you remain focused to what's happening. He playing with your head and you can't let him. This is another reason we think it's safer if you stay away from Unforgiven."

I sighed, and looked away from him. "Ok whatever."

He grabbed my hands gently and then bent down in front of me, "Look at me sis,"

I looked down at him seeing the sincerity in his eyes. My heart instantly melted and I felt bad that I actually was thinking about giving myself up to the Undertaker.

"Listen, you know I love you, and I know you're nearly a grown woman now, but I want you to understand that I'm only looking out for you."

I smiled softly, "I know Rey, and I appreciate that."

He smiled, "Damn, you look so much like mom."

I giggled, "Thanks…anyways since you're so worried, what's going to happen when I go to prom?"

He frowned, "Well…Edge offered to be your chaperone."

"Rey!" I said.

"No no no, listen, we can't risk anything happening to you Rachel. Now I'll admit, I know I don't stand a chance against the Undertaker so that's why Edge is going to be taking you to and from prom. "

I sighed, "Oh my goodness…"

"Look, I've seen what the Undertaker has done to females in the past…and I'll be damned, if I let him do that to you."

I smiled at how tough he was being. "Ok Rey. I get it and as much as I don't like it…I'll go along with this."

"Thanks sweetie."

I hugged him tight and then followed him out of my room. I walked around the mansion exploring it a little more closely…all the while wondering what was going to happen that next day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Buried Alive**

_Knock Knock, _"Rachel?"

"Come in," I said that next morning.

Rey and Edge popped into my room with smiles on their faces. I was sitting on my bed, writing my thoughts down in my journal. They walked in holding their suitcases for their flight.

"You guys leaving?" I asked.

Rey nodded, "Yes and we'll be home first thing in the morning."

"Who's going to be here with me?" I asked.

"Well my guys will be here with you tonight and so will Chavo. If you need or want something just let them know and they will see that you get it." Edge said.

I nodded and then sat up more in my bed. "You guys don't think he'll come here do you."

"Of course not. We had someone tip him off that you'll be with us tonight." Rey said. "Don't worry, everything is going to work itself out."

I sighed, "How can you be so sure of that?"

Rey looked at Edge, "Well, we sort of have a plan for tonight. The Undertaker is in a buried alive match with Edge tonight so…just watch it and you'll see."

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you two planning?"

"We can't say. We don't want to take the chance of him possibly finding out through you what our plan is going to be." Edge said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh so now you believe me about the dreams."

"Rachel,"

"Forget it. Look I'll let the guys know if I need something. As for you two, I hope whatever you have planned works. I'm starting to get tired of looking over my shoulder."

They nodded, "No problem."

I hugged Rey tight before he left. I watched from my window as Edge, Rey, and Vickie left the house. As the limo pulled off I couldn't help but wonder just what plan they had for the Undertaker.

I got my answer later that night when I decided to join Chavo and the two goonies in the living room to watch it.

"Man, I just know Edge and Rey are going to get rid of the Undertaker for good tonight!" Chavo said. "Just wait little cousin, your nightmares will end tonight."

I smiled slightly and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Sure I was somewhat excited about the nightmares possibly ceasing but in a way…I liked having those dreams. Undertaker always touched me in ways I never imagined I could be touched in. Just the mere thought of him being close to me was starting to make me melt. I crossed my legs on the couch as the show started trying hard to control myself.

"_Man I hope no one notices…" _I said to myself.

We watched the show for at least an hour before it was time for Edge and the Undertaker's buried alive match. I got an odd feeling the minute the Undertaker's music came on. I almost felt like I was being pulled towards the television screen. I then began touching the area of my neck where his lips touched me.

"Are you alright Rachel?" Chavo suddenly asked me.

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "You look lost in thought there for a moment."

I smiled, "Oh…I was. Sorry,"

"No need for apology. Do you not want to watch this?" he asked.

I looked back at the screen, "I'll be fine. Trust me."

He nodded and we all watched attentively and quietly. The battle was spine chilling, full of punches, hard leg drops, and bodies through tables. I thought the battle would never end until Undertaker brought Edge up to the grave site, ready to bury him alive. I watched as he picked Edge up by his throat and looked into his eyes.

"You know you can't hide her from me Edge." He told him. "Just give her up."

Edge smiled and then began laughing. "You're right, we can't hide her from you…but we can hide _you_ from her."

Undetaker's eyes narrowed before he tossed Edge into the grave. Suddenly, my brother came out of nowhere and drop kicked him into the grave with Edge. Edge then quickly climbed out and together, he and my brother began shoveling dirt on top of the Undertaker's body. I found that the more dirt that they put on top of him the harder I found it to breath. I put my hand on my chest and kept taking deep breaths not sure of what was happening.

"C-chavo…I-I can't b-breathe…" I said as I slid to the floor.

Chavo and the two goonies quickly came to my side.

"Dude what's happening!" One of them said.

Chavo shook his head, "I don't know…Rachel please stay awake!"

My eyes kept rolling to the back of my head as I fought hard to keep my eyes open. I then heard the Undertaker's deep laugh, "_Rachel…you're brother has just made a terrible mistake,"_

I gasped and sat up finally feeling like I could breathe. I coughed a few times and then asked then to back up. "What have they done!"

"What do you mean Rachel? They got rid of that punk!" Chavo said.

I shook my head, "He isn't going to stay gone…I know it."

Suddenly, the lights in the arena went out and a lightning bolt hit the area where the Undertaker was buried. My brother and Edge jumped from the area and then ran backstage, leaving the grave completely alone. I shook my head, suddenly feeling like I was in more danger than ever now. Who knows what the Undertaker was going to do to me now that my brother and Edge interfered.

"They should have let me go with them…" I said.

"No way Rachel, he would have gotten you for sure then." Chavo said.

I chuckled, "I'm willing to bet that giving myself up would have been simpler!"

They sighed, "Rachel it's over now. He isn't going to hurt you anymore."

I shook my head and then got up, "You're all going to pay before he gets to me. You'll see."

Without another word I spun on my heel and went up to my room. I knew that it was only a matter of time before he came for me…and he wouldn't be coming lightly either. He would be taking me by force.


	11. Chapter 11

**Let the Chase Begin**

I didn't speak to Rey or the others for nearly a week after that night. The Undertaker never showed up on Smackdown that following Friday and on top of that, I didn't have any dreams of him. Sure I was thankful all of that but still, I felt as though this wasn't over. I knew he was still out there somewhere watching me and plotting his next move. It was only a matter of time before I saw him again. For now, I had to focus on the other important things in my life…like prom for instance.

"Wow girl you look marvelous." Serena said. She had come back into town to see me go to prom and man was she excited.

I smiled as she finished pinning up some of my curls and letting the rest fall over my shoulders. I felt so much like a princess and I couldn't wait to go to prom and possibly be crowned the queen.

"Thanks so much for helping me out Serena; I'm so happy you're here." I told her.

"Awe it's no problem girl…how have you been since Unforgiven?" she asked as she fluffed my dress for me.

I shrugged, "You know what…I'm not sure how to feel really. I mean I'm glad that my brother and Edge helped me out, but at the same time…I think I was getting use to seeing him around."

She nodded, "I understand girl,"

I sighed, "Well…I don't want to worry about that today. I just want to focus on prom and celebrating my upcoming graduation."

"I hear you loud and clear," she said, "Now let's go downstairs so we can show everyone how beautiful you look."

I nodded with a smile and then followed her down to the living room. I wasn't expecting to see my aunt Vickie there with her camera phone out. How fake. I couldn't believe she was pretending to care about me still after all this time. However, she wasn't the only one in the room I was shocked to see. Standing just behind her was The Big Show. He had a slight grin on his face and was dressed in a suit.

"Oh my look at you, that dress looks so gorgeous on you." Vickie said with her normal sarcastic grin. "What do you think Show?"

He nodded, "Most definitely. It will be nice chaperoning her to the prom."

I looked at him, "What? I thought Edge was doing that?"

Vickie's eyes narrowed, "No, he chose not to go through with it at the last second….anyways where is your date?"

"I don't have one and why do you care?" I snapped.

Rey glared at me, "Play nice Rachel."

I rolled my eyes and then came completely off the steps, "Sorry."

Vickie rolled her eyes and then snapped a few pictures of me. I tried hard to make my smile believable, but the sight of her ugly face made that hard to pull off.

After taking many pictures Big Show escorted me outside to the stretch hummer limo he was driving me in. It was pretty long for one person and a wonderful shade of white. However, I did feel real weird about all this. I had just gotten use to Edge and now they were switching things up on me.

"Remember Show, bring her straight home when the dance is over. I don't want to have to break your neck." My brother told The Big Show.

He chuckled, "Don't you worry about Rachel, I'm going to take real good care of her. In fact, I'll make sure this is a night she'll never forget."

Something about the way he said those words made me think that something else was going on here than what meets the eye. I didn't really feel like doing any investigating though so ignored his remark and then hugged my brother.

"Be safe sweetie." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him, "I'll try. It is prom night you know."

He laughed, "Great, now I'm really worried."

I shook my head and then turned my attention to Serena. She smiled at me and then hugged me. "You look awesome, have a nice time at the prom."

"I will girl, and remember to text or call me ok?" I told her.

"No problem." She said.

I then waved at the rest of the gang and headed for the limo. Big Show gladly opened up the door for me and then helped me inside of it. Once I was seated, he shut the door and headed for the driver seat. I rolled down my window and waved at them all, blowing a kiss at Rey.

He smiled and waved back to me while Vickie smiled deviously. I so didn't trust that woman and I had no reason to. As I rode off towards the prom, I couldn't help but feel like I was making a huge mistake.

We pulled up to the hotel almost ten minutes later. Big Show once again helped me out of the limo smiling at me as I hopped out of the limo and a bunch of my friends gasped in surprise.

"Oh my goodness Rachel! You look so beautiful!" Josh said as he ran up to me and hugged me.

I smiled at him, "Thanks…uh Big Show, I'll be out around midnight."

He nodded and then waved as I walked off arm in arm with Josh.

"So are you ready for the vote?" Josh asked as we walked through the entrance to the hotel.

I sighed, "I guess so."

"How are you holding up by the way? I was really worried about you after all that stuff happened.'

"I'm good. I just hope that this is all over and done with." I told him.

He nodded and then escorted me into the elevator. While we stood in there, the lights flickered, making me slightly nervous.

"You ok?" Josh asked.

I nodded, "Yea, I was just caught off guard when that light flickered."

"Oh."

When we went to step off the elevator I thought I heard someone whisper my name. I turned around and looked into the elevator, but there was no one there.

"Are you ok?" Josh asked.

I nodded and then walked with Josh to the ballroom. The minute I entered the room, my mind was completely taken off of the Undertaker. The room was so gorgeous with many candlelit tables set up draped in white linen. The dance floor was in the middle with a huge stage in front of it. I smiled at a few people before finding my table with Josh and the rest of my friends.

The entire night was fabulous, from the chocolate fountain, to the crazy rock band that played for us...it was perfect.

"This is so much fun. I'm so glad I came." I said before they did the announcing of the queen and king.

"I'm glad you came too Rachel." Josh said.

We then turned our attention to the stage where this unfamiliar man came up to do the announcement. He was very tall with broad shoulders and long brown hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. His face looked weird, and he had two different color eyes…that I swore I had seen before.

"Good evening everyone. I'm here to announce the voting of this year's King and Queen of prom. First, our King is, Josh Peterson!"

Everyone clapped as Josh jumped up and down before hugging me. He then went up on stage and accepted his crown.

"Alright next up…our new queen is, Rachel Gutierrez!" he said with a smirk.

The girls cheered as I climbed the stage and accepted my flowers and crown. The entire time I was up there I was trying to figure out where I had seen this guy before. He definitely wasn't from the school board and he wasn't a teacher. So where in the heck was he from?

"Alright now it's time for the new king and queen to dance." The guy said.

Josh turned to me and bowed while I handed my flowers off to a teacher to hold. I then took Josh's hand and followed him to the cleared out dance floor.

"Can you believe we both won?" he asked.

I sighed, "Actually I can, and we always win everything Josh."

He laughed, "That's true…you know what that means right?"

I shrugged, and he chuckled as his hand moved down to my butt and he pulled me closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled, "Come on Rachel…don't tell me you've never thought about being with me."

I blinked several times, "No I haven't…I like being your friend Josh,"

He spun me around so that my back was facing him. He then placed his arms around me holding me in a very familiar way.

"Josh…you're scaring me." I said.

He chuckled and brought his lips close to my neck, "I thought you liked being held like this?"

I narrowed my eyes wondering just how in the hell he knew that. I then stepped away from him and looked into his eyes…they had turned from their normal blue color to a light emerald green.

"Uh…Josh, I'm real thirsty…I'll meet you back at the table." I said before turning to go get some punch. I was so freaked out that my hands were starting to shake. When I made it to the drink table, that guy who gave me my crown was standing there pouring punch.

"You thirsty?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yea…"

I watched as he poured some juice into my cup and then handed it to me. "There you are, you look like you could use a drink."

I nodded and drank down the drink fast. "Can I have another? I think I'm losing my mind."

He laughed, "You never know, you just might be."

I chuckled and drank down another cup of juice. I wasn't sure what it was about that juice, but I felt like I needed to keep drinking more of it. Soon I had drank nearly eight cups of the stuff and soon, I had began to feel drowsy.

"Hey are you alright?" the guy asked me.

I nodded and then rubbed my head, "Yea…I just need to go to the restroom real fast."

I walked away from the table and headed to the bathroom down the hall. I stumbled a few times on the way there since my vision was getting blurry, but I made it there. I grabbed a hold of the sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

"What in the world is going on?" I said.

Just then, I heard someone whisper my name from the last stall. I turned and looked slowly at it, not seeing any feet from under it. I walked slowly up to it and gently pushed the door open. There was no one there, but on the floor…was a black rose. I backed up quickly, running into the sink that was behind me.

"_Rachel…come to me…" _

I wasn't sure where the voice was coming from so I stood there and started to cry. "Go away!"

"_Don't fight it Rachel…you know you want to come with me." _He said his voice a lot louder now.

I screamed and ran from the bathroom only to run into the man who served me the drinks.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head, "no...someone is after me."

He smirked, "Of course someone is…and you should really let him take you from this place."

I backed away from the guy, "What are you talking about?"

He laughed deeply and then his appearance began to change. His black suit was now a high red wrestling outfit and a red and black mask covered his face. My heart began to race knowing who this man was…

"Oh no…" I said.

He laughed, "Don't make this harder than it has to be Rachel. Come with me and I'll deliver you to my brother."

I backed away and then dashed down the hall, kicking my heels off as I ran. Kane chased me not really doing a great job of keeping up. When I got to the end of the hall I went through the side door and ran down a flight of stairs. I didn't look back at all but I knew he was still back there. When I got to the bottom of the steps, I went through another door that led to the back of the hotel. I started running for the parking lot where Big Show had the limo parked. On my way there, I saw Josh's car and he was sitting in it…sleeping? His head was down on the wheel and his eyes were closed. His face was very pale as well and I saw something sticking out of his neck. When I got closer, I gasped when I saw a small needle lodged into his neck.

I backed away from him and then ran towards the limousine.

"Big Show! Big Show I'm ready to go!" I told him when I reached the driver side. I was really upset to find that he wasn't there.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw Kane coming towards me. I picked up some of my gown and ran like hell towards town, not stopping until I reached my house….


	12. Chapter 12

**Surrender**

I was very tired when I made it to my house, but I didn't waste any time getting in through my gate. Once I punched in the combination, the gate opened up and I quickly ran up to the porch. I was about to yell for Rey when I noticed how dark it was through the window. I also noticed that the door was cracked open and a cold breeze was blowing out.

"Rey?" I said as I slowly pushed open the door. "Rey?"

There was no answer, but our entire house was a wreck. I looked around carefully, hoping to find my brother, but all I saw was Edge's goonies knocked out on the floor of the living room. One of them was laid out on top of the coffee table, bleeding from his head. The other one was hanging halfway out of the window and his shirt was torn.

"Rey! Are you here?" I yelled as I turned to go up the steps. There were lots of papers scattered all over the hallway when I reached the top of the steps. At the end of the hall, I saw my aunt laying on her side with her eyes clothes and blood running from her mouth. I walked towards her wondering if she was dead or alive. I bent down close to her and reached out to check her pulse when her eyes popped open.

"Got ya." She said as she grabbed my wrist and yanked me to the ground. She then got on top of me, crushing me with her weight.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

She laughed, "Oh no sweetie, I promised Mr. Undertaker that you would be his…and he's going to get what he wants."

My eyes widened, "You bitch!"

She laughed, "You won't be saying that when he makes you his bitch…hey guys! I've got her!"

I ended up getting my hand free and punched her in the face. She rolled off of me and I quickly got up and ran for my bedroom. As soon as I got there, I locked my door and then quickly changed out of my dress and put on some jeans and a long sleeved pink top. I then put on my tennis shoes and climbed out of my window. Edge's goonies were still banging on my door as I climbed down from my house. I was about halfway down when I heard them break down my door and attempt to find me.

"Rachel! Come back here!" Vickie yelled. "He'll hurt us if he has to get you himself!"

I looked down to see how far away I was from the ground and then I let go of the side of the house. I fell into some bushes and then got up and kept running.

"Rachel! Damn it get your ass back here!" my aunt yelled from the window as I ran down the street. I kept running though, not sure of where I was going. I didn't stop running until I started feeling the effects of whatever was in that punch. My body felt real weak and exhausted, so I headed for the hospital.

"Excuse me ma'am can I help you?" a nurse asked when I walked in.

I looked at her, trying to keep my eyes open before I fell to the ground.

When I woke up, I was laying in a hospital bed with restraints on my wrist. I was also dressed in a hospital gown with a tube up my nose. I thought I was dreaming at first until the doctor walked in with Vickie behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why is she here?"

The doctor touched my arm, "Calm down Miss. Gutierrez, your aunt is here because your brother is missing."

I gasped, "He isn't missing! That bitch did something to him!"

"You see doc, she's completely delusional. Is there anything you can do?" Vickie said.

He sighed, "Well we could sedate her for now and keep her in an observation room for the night."

"I won't be here through the night…" I said. "Vickie please don't let him sedate me."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure why she's acting out like this…where do I sign?"

I watched as the doctor took out the chart and showed her where to sign. He then left the room with her so he could get the medicine. I had to move fast. I started wiggling my wrist vigorously trying to free them. I got one halfway out when the lights started to flicker on and off. My heart started to pound and I kept pulling at my restraints. I ended up freeing one hand and immediately started on the other one. I then pulled the tube out of my nose and hopped out of the bed.

"_Rachel…" _

I froze and looked around but I didn't see anyone. I freed my other hand quickly and then got up from the bed and hid in the corner near the door. When the doctor returned, he looked around for me but didn't spot me immediately. Just when I went to sneak out of the room, the door shut and the lights began to flicker.

"W-what's going on here?" The doctor asked.

I began to panic and got up and locked myself in the bathroom. I heard the doctor banging on the door for me to open it but I wouldn't. I crouched in the corner of the tub and started balling my eyes out. Then, something in me just snapped…and I gave up.

"Undertaker! Take me! Do it!" I screamed.

It then got quiet…almost too quiet. I sat frozen in the tub waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly the door came flying open and with the doctor's body flying into the wall. I screamed and held my legs against my chest tightly. I heard someone step into the room and I looked up slowly to see who it was. I was very shocked to see Josh standing there with an evil grin on his face. He stepped towards me but I didn't move.

"_Come to me Rachel." _

I looked at him like he was insane but then his appearance began to change. He became taller, his hair stretched down past his shoulders turning black as it did so. His eyes turned emerald green and his muscles grew. His outfit was changing too, going from a prom suit to jet black pants and a long black trench coat. On his head, was his normal black cowboy hat. I just looked into his eyes feeling strangely drawn to him.

He walked up to the tub and reached out to me. "_Don't be afraid, you've already accepted me…now all you have to do is come with me. Let me take you away from here."_

I was terrified but my body was really relaxing. Slowly I rose to my feet and then gently placed my hand in his. I then stepped out of the tub and let him pull my body close to his.

He smiled and ran his hand through my hair, "_I knew you'd come to me on your own…"_

I looked into his eyes waiting for him to take me from this place. He cupped my head in his massive hands and then pressed his lips against mine. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip wanting entrance to my mouth. I opened my mouth and let it in. As he kissed me, I started to feel very weak. My legs gave out on me so I wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his hands slid behind my head and then other was on my lower back as he started to lower me to the ground. Soon, my arms no longer had strength and they slid from his neck to the floor. Last, my eyes became heavy and they slowly shut as he pulled away from me. I wasn't sure what he was going to do to me, but I knew it would change my life forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Caught Off Guard**

"Rachel? Rachel?"

I wasn't sure who was talking to me as I regained consciousness. A bright light filled my eyes as they slowly opened them.

"Rachel?"

I blinked a few times suddenly remembering what happened. I gasped and sat up, only to run into the arms of my brother. I looked around and noticed that I was in my bedroom back at home. I was lying on my bed and my laptop was sitting next to me.

"Where is he? Did you get him?" I asked Rey.

He shook his head in confusion. "Did I get who?"

I looked at him, "Don't you remember? I was in the hospital and the Undertaker…he…why am I here?"

Rey shook his head, "Don't you remember sis? You were attacked by the Undertaker when I left to go to Smackdown."

I looked at the calendar on the wall and saw that it was still two weeks before my prom. I rubbed my head, not sure of how or why I had fallen into such a deep sleep and didn't even know it. I then lifted my shirt to see if that cut was there, and it was. It was all bandaged up though but I could still feel it burning.

"So…he didn't take me away then?" I asked.

Rey shook his head, "No he didn't…did you think he wanted to?"

I looked at him, "Well I had this dream…never mind…just tell me how long I've been out."

"Just a week."

"A week! Rey!" I yelled.

He laughed, "I tried to wake you up sis, but you wouldn't wake up. I had a doctor look at you but he told me you would be fine. He found a real heavy drug in your system. I was real scared that you wouldn't wake up."

I sighed and put my face in my hands. "Wow…well I'm glad that was all a dream. I thought he had really taken me away from you."

Rey smiled, "Remember I told you, the WWE is scripted Rachel…I don't even think he meant to scare you as bad as he did."

"Then how do you explain this cut!" I yelled.

"You fell and hit the table in the living room Rachel. Undertaker was nice enough to stitch it up for you."

I looked at him, "He…he stitched me up?"

Rey nodded, "Yes he did."

"Well maybe that's how the drug got in me. I'm telling you something isn't right here Rey!"

"Listen, calm down alright? This was all set up by Vince McMahon. You were just scared that's all."

"So you knew he was coming here?"

He nodded, "Yea and I didn't tell you because they wanted it to look real. I'm sorry sis,"

I sighed and then got up, only to find that my legs were very weak. I stumbled and fell against the wall next to the door. Rey quickly got up and helped me up onto my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No. I'm just really weak from lying in bed for so long…can you take me to the bathroom so I can get a bath?"

He nodded and helped me to the bathroom, ran my water for me, and then helped me into the tub. While I relaxed in the tub I found myself thinking about that terrible nightmare I had. I cried to myself for giving into the Undertaker, though it was only a dream. Still…I didn't understand why I still felt like I lost something.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, slowly sinking under the warm water. It was pretty silent for the most part as I relaxed my muscles. I crossed my arms over my chest and let my body float back up to the surface. I didn't open my eyes when I was above the water. I just relaxed…it was very quiet…almost…abnormally quiet in the room.

I was just about to open my eyes when I felt a pair of warm lips brush across my own lips. I gasped and opened my eyes, seeing a pair of green eyes looking down on me.

"_Hello my pet." _

I was about to scream for Rey but he grabbed my throat and pushed me under the water. I fought hard to get him off of me but he just held me there. Just when I was about to pass out, he released me and disappeared. I sat up, coughing like mad crazy. I then hopped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around my body. I then grabbed the bathroom door and tried to get out when a hand pressed the door shut next to my face. I screamed and turned around to face the man who was now pressing his massive form against me.

He smiled at me and then placed his other hand on the door, trapping me between his two arms. I looked away from him but he moved his head in the direction that I turned my face. A tear fell from my eye as I started to cry, my fear growing more and more.

"_What's the matter Rachel? Didn't you enjoy the nightmare?" _he asked as his lips touched the side of my neck, making me melt. I closed my eyes and fought back the moans that were aching to escape from my throat.

"What did you do to me!" I asked him.

He smiled, "Oh it's simple sweetness…I placed you in a comatose state…and showed you the things to come."

I glared into his eyes, "Oh really? Well…me giving in won't happen I assure you."

He laughed deeply and took my hands and pinned them against the door on each side of my head. The lights then went off, leaving it completely dark in the room.

"_If that's the case…then you would have been screaming at the top of your lungs by now." _

I shivered as his lips began to kiss the right side of my neck and worked it's way around to the other side. When he reached my earlobe, he pulled it into his mouth and sucked on it. I tried so hard not to give in as my pussy began to pulsate.

"Taker please…stop…" I said as my towel began to fall to the ground. "I'm not ready for this."

He chuckled, _"Are you certain? You seemed very sure about it during that nightmare."_

"That's because I wanted all of this to end…you would have me and my family would be left alone." I said.

"_Oh no sweetness…you were only part of what I want from that family of yours. I still want all of their souls…but from you…" _he pressed his lips against mine and then released one of my hands and touched my pulsating womanhood. I gasped, breaking the kiss and pressing myself against him. _"…from you I want every part of you."_

I placed my free hand against his shoulder, "But why me?"

"_You're different from your family, a very unique piece of them that would make an excellent addition by my side." _He said as he began to rub his hand over my pussy. I moaned softly, scared of the feelings that were growing inside of me. _"You gave in to me once Rachel…I know you will again." _

Just then, I heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Rachel? Are you alright in there?"

I was about to tell him that Undertaker was in there with me but a part of me couldn't let that happen.

"Um…I'm fine. I was just getting out." I said.

"alright well I'll be in my room if you need me." Rey said.

I sighed, "Ok…"

Undertaker laughed, _"Like I said…I know you'll give in eventually. Your mind already gave in."_

I shrieked slightly when I felt his finger slide up inside of me, bringing me a mixture of pain and pleasure. A tear fell from my eye as the pain quickly subsided. He then pulled it halfway out and let it sink back in. I gasped at this new feeling of pleasure I was getting from him.

"Taker….please…" He pressed his lips against mine once again before sliding his tongue inside of my mouth. He released my other hand and then placed it on his other shoulder like my other hand.

"_Give me your body Rachel…I promise you won't regret it." _He said as he slowly fingered me.

I moaned and grinded my hips against his finger. I then snapped back to reality and pushed him away from me. I quickly picked up my towel, and wrapped it around me before turning back on the lights.

"Get out of here!" I yelled. "Leave me alone!"

He laughed and then wiped off his finger with a towel. _"I'll let you be for now my dear…but I know that eventually…you'll let me have what I want."_

I shook my head, "No…I will never let you have anything of mine. You may have gotten into my mind but…my body and soul are under my control."

He chuckled. "_If you say so…sweet dreams Rachel."_

Once he disappeared I left the bathroom and headed to my room. As soon as I got there and got dressed, I went to bed in tears. I couldn't understand why he was torturing me so much. I mean..I'm not the one who stripped him of the title…


	14. Chapter 14

**Action Taken**

That following morning I woke up thinking about what I should do about this situation. I knew what the Undertaker wanted, but how in the world do I keep him from getting it? I paced back and forth in my room wondering what I could do in order to make this all end. Obviously giving myself up to him would be my last resort…but what else is there?

"Let me think…he said he still wanted my family's souls…but it seems like he wants me more." I said to myself. That's when I thought of the craziest idea…

"Hey Rey!" I yelled as I left my room and headed for the game room. Rey was playing mortal kombat on his Xbox with Chavo when I appeared.

"What is it sis? Are you feeling alright?" he asked, not really looking at me.

I sighed, "Yes I'm alright actually…I was wondering if I could possibly get aunt Vickie's number."

He paused the game and looked at me, "For what?"

"Well…I was thinking that going to Smackdown and making an appearance would be fun." I said.

He and Chavo looked at me, "Are you sure? You're not going to freak out on us are you?"

I smiled, "No…actually I had some ideas for the storyline with you guys and the Undertaker."

Rey looked nervous, even more so than before. "Um and when did you decide this?"

"Like just now…look just give me the number ok?" I said.

He sighed and reached into his pocket so he could give me his cell phone. I took it from him gladly, "Thank you."

"Yea…bring it back too!" he said.

I laughed and headed to my room to make the call. I really couldn't stand talking to Vickie but I knew this was something I had to do.

"Hello?" she said after picking up.

"Hi Vickie…it's Rachel." I said.

She fell silent for a moment and then sighed, "Yes?"

I rolled my eyes at the sudden change in her voice. "Look I didn't call to harass you about my attack or anything, I was just wondering if I could make an appearance on Smackdown this Friday."

"Um for what?" she asked.

"Well…I had some ideas for this storyline your doing with the Undertaker, if you wanted some that is…"

"Actually I do kind of need some ideas…that man is real serious about hurting our family you know."

I nodded, "I know…and that's why I want to speak to him myself…face to face."

"I'm listening…" she said.

I sat up straighter in my chair, "Well I don't want my brother to know but basically I plan on telling the Undertaker that if he leaves you all alone, he can have me…but on one condition…"

"Which is?"

"He has to face Rey and Edge in order to get me. If he beats them he can have me…"

"And if he doesn't…" she asked.

I sighed, "Then he leaves us all alone for good. Simple."

She thought about it for a moment. "It sounds good but do you have a backup plan for that?"

I smirked to myself knowing good and well that I had a backup plan but it wouldn't be what she was expecting. "You'll see once I speak with him."

"Ok and will this be in private?" she asked.

"Nope…I want to speak with him in the ring in front of everyone." I said.

"Are you sure…he is very dangerous you know." She said.

I sighed, "Look, do you want me to do this or not?"

"Yes of course! I just want to make sure you are truly ready to do this."

I sighed and jumped when I thought I saw something out the corner of my eye. When I glanced in that direction, I froze at the sight of a black rose sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Rachel? Are you there?"

I sighed, "I'm here…and yes I am ready to do this." I told him as I walked around the edge of the pool and picked up the rose.

"Ok I'll get it all set up as soon as I can." She said.

"Oh yea..and one more thing. I need a coffin there too."

She once again fell silent, "A coffin? For what?"

"My backup plan of course. Look just make sure it's big enough to fit someone his size. I really need you trust me on this one ok?"

She sighed, "Alright Rachel…I just really hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so too otherwise he just might get what he wants." I said.

"You know Rachel…though we don't always see eye to eye…I really do care about you."

I rolled my eyes, "Where did that come from?"

"I'm not sure, I just felt like I needed to tell you that."

I smiled, "Well I appreciate that. Maybe one day we can actually have a full conversation without it ending on a bad note."

"Yea, I would like that a lot." She said. "Anyways I'm going to go take care of that for you…let me know if you need anything else."

"I will, have a nice day." I said as I walked back into my house.

"You too. Bye."

I hug up and then stared at the rose that was in my hand. I wasn't sure if my idea would work but I knew I had to try.

When that day came, I showed up at the arena with my brother wearing a short red dress that had one long sleeve and left the opposite shoulder and arm bare. I straightened my long chocolate hair and placed a red flower pin in it to clip some of it back. I even had on make-up and a sexy pair of high heels. I was more than ready to go out there and do what needed to be done.

I was nervous sitting in my aunt's office with the camera near me. I guess my aunt wanted me to do a quick segment before I actually went out there, at least so we could leave the audience in suspense. The camera remained pointed at my aunt who was sitting behind her desk with her hands clasped together on the desk. She was wearing an awfully ugly green dress that made me want to vomit.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this?" She asked once the camera man told her to start.

I sighed, "I'm more than ready. The Undertaker will never know what's coming for him."

My aunt nodded with a wicked smile. "Alright well…good luck."

I nodded and turned and left the room heading for the arena. When I appeared at the top of the ramp the crowd looked at me in wonder and confusion. Only Jim Ross and Jerry seemed to know who I was. In the middle of the ring was a coffin which was placed vertically in the center of the ring and covered with a black sheet. I smiled inwardly at the coffin and then got into the ring, picking up a mic on the way.

"Good Evening everyone, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Rey Mysterio's little sister Rachel."

The crowd cheered instantly remembering that I was the girl who was being sought out by the walking nightmare himself.

"I know this may be a shock to some of you…but I'm here to confront the Undertaker face to face."

"What! Is she serious?" Jim Ross asked.

I turned to him, "Yes Jim Ross, I'm very serious. You see, The Undertaker has been making my life a living hell lately…even outside of this ring and I have an offer for him that I really don't think he'll turn down. So Undertaker…get your ass out here now!"

The crowd cheered me on as I waited on him to come out. When his music hit, I instantly felt like I was ready to turn back from this…just to get away from it all. It was growing colder too making me even more scared than I was before. I watched silently as he appeared at the top of the entrance, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

He stared me down as he came closer and closer to the ring. I stood frozen in fear and uncertainty as he climbed the steps and then entered the ring. He stepped closer to me until he was nearly towering over me. I looked up into his green eyes looking for some type of mercy, only to find…lust. Once his music went off he slowly lifted reached out and grabbed my hand that was holding the mic, and brought it to his lips.

"You called me out? Not very smart little girl…" he said before releasing my hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Look Undertaker…I just want to get to the point. I called you out here because I have something to offer you."

He smirked and then went and grabbed his own mic. "For the sake of your family…I hope it's something good."

I sighed, "It is…listen…at the next pay-per-view, you will face my brother and Edge in a handicap Hell in the cell match…"

He glared at me as I began backing away from him.

"If you manage to defeat them both…I'll give you what you've been asking for." I said with devious eyes.

He smirked at me and then lifted the mic, "And if they win?"

"If they win, you must promise to leave me and my family alone." I said.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped towards me. "Is that so?"

I nodded, "Yes…"

He walked towards me and looked me dead in my eye. "Alright then, it's on…"

I smirked, "Good…but tell me something Undertaker…how can you agree to something.." I reached up and traced my fingers down his chest. "…that you won't even be a part of."

He looked at me slightly confused before Mark Henry and the Big Show began making their way down to the ring. I kneed The Undertaker in the groin and then moved out of the way as they got into the ring and assaulted him just like I planned. I then pulled off the sheet, revealing the coffin and opened it up. Once they got him weak enough, Big show shoved him into the casket and then closed it shut.

I smiled as Mark Henry placed chains around the casket and then sealed them. I then climbed out of the ring and grabbed a gasoline can and some matches and gave them to the guys.

"Finish him now!" I yelled.

They did as I told them to and poured gasoline all over the casket. They then ignited the flames and watched as the casket began to burn. As I watched it burn all I could think about was whether or not I was doing the right thing.

"If you don't show up in two weeks…you're disqualified and we win!" I said before laughing methodically.

The crowd watched in silence as it burned and then I began to make my way out of the arena. Of course I was quickly embraced by La Familia who couldn't believe I actually pulled something off like that. That night I didn't have any nightmares whatsoever and it felt real nice. I laughed to myself as I thought about what I did. If he truly is a phenom, he'll definitely get out of it, but if not..oh well. I wasn't sure why I didn't seem to care at that point about what I did, however, I did feel like things went way too…smoothly…


	15. Chapter 15

**Change of Plans**

As the days went by, I found myself slowly getting back to my old self. I was sleeping more often, I woke up with more smiles than frowns, and I started hanging out with Josh more. I even went to my prom and had plenty of fun.

When that pay-per-view came I went to it with Rey, ready to see if the Undertaker would show. Something in me told me he would show up, but that other half of me told me the complete opposite. I was looking rather sexy that night, wearing a strapless dress that had a small v-neckline and stopped at the middle of my thigh. I was also wearing a pair of black high heels and I had my hair curled.

"Rey would you please quit worrying so much?" I told him as I watched him pace in the locker room. "Even if he does show up you'll be ready for him."

He sighed, "Rachel…listen. I don't want to see anything happen to you alright? So you need to understand when I say I'm praying on him not to show up tonight."

I rolled my eyes, "You are worrying way too much. He's not going to show up. Remember, my boys took real good care of him two weeks ago."

"Yes but what if it wasn't enough? What if he shows up better than ever?"

"Then you two will fight like hell. Rey I wouldn't have put myself on the line if I thought you were going to lose. Just trust me on this alright?"

He sighed, "Alright, but if he does show up, you owe me big time if I win."

I smiled and then hugged him, "Thanks big brother."

"You're welcome, now come on, we're on next."

I nodded and then got up and followed him out of the locker room. On the way there a few people looked at me with chilling looks in their eyes. I tried not to look back at them, but of course they made it hard. I also noticed that one of the clocks on the wall was acting kind of funny. The hands kept spinning out of control. I stopped and looked at it for a moment before continuing to follow Rey out to the ring.

When Rey's music hit, the crowd cheered him on as we made our way to the ring. He hooked arms with me and escorted me to sit next to Jerry, who gave me a hug when I made it over to him. I then watched as my brother entered the cell looking very worried.

"Wow you look great Rachel. Are you ready for this match?" he asked.

I sighed, "Uh…I guess so. I know my brother and Edge will come out on top so…I'm so ready for this."

"Well we sure hope you're right Rachel." Jim Ross said. "Otherwise you can end up with the Undertaker forever."

I chuckled, "Well who's to say that the Undertaker will even be here tonight? I mean you guys saw what Big Show and Mark Henry did to him right?"

"Of course, but let's be honest, The Undertaker has gotten out of plenty of other things before."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah but nothing as bad as that."

I looked up just as Edge's music started. He came out with that smug look on his face that made me sick as hell. When he was about halfway down he stopped walking and then did something that I never planned on seeing….he turned around and left, leaving me and my brother completely confused. Just then Vickie came out with an evil smirk on her face. I stood up and stared her down as she raised the microphone up to her mouth.

"Sorry Rachel, but there has been a small change in plans…you see…I sort of had to go above your head and I spoke to The Undertaker before that attack two weeks ago."

I glared at her before picking up a microphone of my own, "What do you mean Vickie!"

"It's simple sweetie…I made sure he didn't get hurt in that casket and he agreed to spare not only myself and Edge…but the rest of La Familia as well."

I gasped as the crowd booed Vickie.

"Now as for this match my dear, it will be happening still only you will be in the cell with your brother…as the special guest referee…and one other thing, if your brother wins this match…you will go with the Undertaker, and if not….well…I'll leave that to the Undertaker to decide, whether you like it or not!"

My eyes widened, I couldn't believe that my aunt actually betrayed me like this. She hooked Edge's arm and left the arena just as the Undertaker's hooded freaks came out. I walked up to the cell slowly, while the lights dimmed and the Undertaker's music started. The hooded guys lined the ramp way as the fog started up and the Undertaker made his appearance. I felt myself getting more scared than I had ever been before. Rey put his arm around me and tried to get me to calm down, but I was petrified.

There he was, standing nearly seven feet tall to my mere five foot self, dressed completely in black. His eyes pierced my very soul as he stared at me with absolutely no mercy in his eyes.

I wanted to cry wishing he would take his eyes off of me but he didn't, he just stared me down. The worst part was when he was finally all the way in the ring, and was just taking off his hat. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head and he looked at me angrily. He then pulled the door to the cell shut scaring me even more. I was crying now…Rey stepped in front of me, pushing me behind him.

"Undertaker please!" Rey yelled. "She was only trying to help me…I put her up to it…"

The Undertaker just stared at me, though I was looking at him from behind my brother's back. More tears fell from my eyes as I tried to hide but of course that didn't last long. The bell rang, starting the match and my brother had me leave the ring and stand on the outside the entire time. I did as he said and watched the match from the outside of the ring. There were a few times when I had to crawl in and count whenever one of them got pinned, but when I did that for the third time, the Undertaker sat up and stared at me. I backed away from him as quick as I could before my brother attacked him. I felt like we were in that cell forever, until The Undertaker finally gave Rey the tombstone pile driver. I didn't want to count the pinfall..but I had no choice…As soon as I counted the one two three…I hopped out of the ring and crawled underneath the ring. I crawled around until I spotted a trapdoor.

Frantically I crawled to it and then opened it up. It led to this underground hallway that supposedly led to the parking lot where they kept all the WWE stuff. I kept running until I heard the sound of those hooded freaks chanting. I wasn't too sure where the chanting was coming from since the sound was bouncing all over the place. I kept looking around feeling scared out of my mind. I then happened to look down the hall from where I came and saw the Undertaker standing there.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed before turning to run away. "Help! Somebody please help me!"

I heard him laugh deeply as I headed for this door that led to a parking garage. I looked around not sure of where to hide.

"Shit." I said before deciding to hide under one of the cars. I crawled under this black limo and waited for him to appear. When he did, I placed my hand over my mouth to keep my whimpers quiet. I watched his feet as he slowly walked around the parking garage looking for me. I was praying hard that he wouldn't find me, otherwise I was not going to be a lucky girl.

He must have looked for over five minutes before deciding to call for back-up. I became very scared when Kane appeared in the garage. Together they took their time searching under the cars. I looked around for a way out and got my chance when their backs were turned.

Quickly I crawled out from under the car and then ran for the door. They spotted me quickly but I got out of there fast. When I ran back through the door those hooded freaks were down the hall chanting at me. I looked behind me and saw The Undertaker and Kane stepping through the door.

"_Give it up Rachel….no one can help you now." _The Undertaker said.

I started crying again and then decided to make a run for a gate that was separating me from one of the storage areas. I kicked off my heels and began to climb as fast as I could. The Undertaker had just reached the gate before I climbed over the top and fell to the other side. A sharp pain in my foot caused me to crawl to the door that was in the back. When I reached the door, I nearly screamed when I saw that it was locked.

"No!" I said as I started banging on the door. "Help!"

I kept banging until The Undertaker backed up and began kicking the door to the storage gate. I pulled my legs up to my chest and cried, hoping for some type of miracle. Just then the door next to me came flying open and Big Show popped in.

"Rachel, come on honey." He said.

I reached up and put my arms around his neck as he hoisted me into his arms. He then carried me to my brother's limo where Rey happily took me into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No...I think my foot is broken,"

He sat me in the limo and then examined my foot as the limo driver started the engine. I thought we were safe from harm until the back window shattered.

I screamed and the limo came to a complete stop. I looked up and saw Kane standing behind the limo, looking into the broken window.

"Rey!" I screamed, "He's behind the limo!"

My brother sat up and looked out the window, only to get hit with a straight fist that knocked him unconscious. I yelled and tried to crawl up to the other side, but then there was a crash from the front seat. I screamed and tears fell from my eyes. I then looked up and saw The Undertaker looking right at me. I froze for a few seconds before screaming because Kane had grabbed my bad foot and began pulling me from the limo.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I clawed the floor of the limo. I then tried to hold onto Rey, but he was so out of it, he didn't hold my hand.

Once I was on the ground outside of the limo, Kane tried to hold me down until the Undertaker walked around to where we were. I ended up biting his wrist and he backed off of me. Just as I got up and tried to run, I was grabbed by the Undertaker. I tried hard to fight him off but he just lifted me up onto his shoulders and then carried my screaming form to a black hearse. Once he had the trunk open he lowered me into the back and fought my swinging arms and legs. He ended up having to climb into the hearse with me, getting on top of me so he could hold me down.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. "You can't have me!"

He just looked down at me as I struggled against him. I then heard the door to the hearse close and then saw Kane walking up to the driver's seat.

"No…No…Noooooooo! Rey please wake up!" I screamed. "Please don't let them take me away!"

Undertaker was still staring at me, now with a smirk on his face. _"Just give it up Rachel…you're mine now and there's nothing you can do about it."_

Tears fell from my eyes as the hearse began to drive out of the arena. Soon I just closed my eyes and let silent tears fall from my eyes. He did it…he won…well…not completely. There was no way in hell I was letting him get any closer to my soul…let alone…my body.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reaaders!**

I've decided to re-do chapter 16 of this story. I think the Undertaker can play some more mind games and Rachel is a fighter so…why not keep the cat and mouse going? There will be an update to this story on Friday so please stay tuned =) Thanks so much for your support! Read and Review please =)

**Game On...**

"Let me go!" I yelled as The Undertaker pulled me from the hearse by my arms. "You'll never get away with this!"

I didn't recognize where we were once Kane stopped the hearse. Undertaker yanked me all the way up to this gate and punched in a few numbers while I struggled to get free. Too bad his damn hands were so massive…I couldn't do much against him so I did the one thing I thought would work. Once the gate was open he pulled me through it and then closed it shut. When he turned back around to say something to me I kicked him hard between the legs. He released me and fell to the ground screaming in pain. I then turned and headed for a fence that was way on the other side of this giant yard we were in.

"Help!" I screamed as I hobbled through the grass. My foot was still pounding from the small fall I took at the arena so it was hard to run. I thought I had gotten far from him after a few moments before I felt something small yet sharp, plunge into the back of my neck. I instantly lost feeling from the waist down, causing me to collapse in the tall grass. I continued to try and crawl away but he caught up to me.

I turned over onto my back and looked up at him. "Leave me alone!"

He shook his head, "Why Rachel...the fun is just beginning."

I started crying I must have laid there for about five minutes before it started raining. I decided right then to just completely give up for the night. I wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't going to let me. I laid my head back into the grass and covered my face with my hands, sobbing to myself. So much had happened to me throughout my life and now this…

I heard him make his way over to me. I didn't budge as he moved his arms under my small form and then lifted me up into his arms. He carried me all the way to this large house that looked like it belonged in an old western movie, only it was more modern looking. I relaxed against him as he sat me down on a porch swing and then opened the front door. He then reached behind my neck and pulled the small sharp object from my neck. My legs instantly regained some feeling but I didn't move.

He looked down at me with a blank stare and then extended his hand to me. I glanced at it hesitantly before looking back at his face.

"Come with me…my angel…" he said.

For some reason, that seemed to really warm my heart but I knew he was only fooling me. I sat back in my seat, not taking his hand at all. He glared at me before reaching down and closing his massive fingers around my arm, and then led me into his house. It was dark at first, but then he snapped his fingers and the lights came to life. I shielded my eyes from the slight pain they felt from the lights, but quickly I became amazed at the sight I saw before me.

I was standing in a large living room, that had a burning fireplace just across from me and a large black couch that stretched halfway around the room. The carpet was white and feather like, making me feel somewhat…right at home?

The walls were polished wood that glistened in the light, with one big window off to the side draped in a black curtain. I was so lost in the sight of this wonderful house, that I didn't even realize that he had led me to the couch and slipped off my shoes for me. He then lifted my bad foot and began to examine it for me. I watched him silently, completely confused by his gentleness. Just an hour or so ago, this man was the scariest thing in my life, and now…well…he seemed…different.

He gently began to massage my foot, sending very unfamiliar senses through my body. I tensed up slightly and then relaxed when he looked up at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a very un-Undertaker like voice. "Your foot isn't broken it's just a small sprain."

I looked at him completely confused beyond reason. "Um…yes…I'm alright."

He nodded and continued the massage, working his fingers ever so tenderly on my foot. I tried hard to fight off my small sighs of pleasure but, of course that didn't work. Once he was done massaging my feet, he stood up and looked down at me.

"You have no reason to fear me Rachel..I won't hurt you." He said. "I'd never hurt anything so precious in my life…however...if you continue to give me that attitude I will choke the life out of you, do you understand?"

I gulped slightly at his tone of voice. My brother always used that tone of voice when he was real pissed about something I did. "Ok."

"Good...now come on...I'll show you to the bedroom."

I glared at him at first, "You really expect me to follow you to your bedroom...no thanks."

He stared at me like I was out of my mind before once again yanking me to my feet. Without another word he pulled me to the stairs and pulled me up them. As we walked up the steps I spotted a picture of him and Kane standing face to face in the ring.

"Are you two really brothers?" I blurted out.

He kept walking but turned his head slowly in my direction, "Yes but we're only half brothers."

I nodded, "Oh."

"I see you've relaxed a little." He said. "That's good."

I glanced at him, "Well…what choice do I have? It's not like you're giving me much of a choice."

He chuckled, "Right you are my pet…here we are."

I took a deep breath as he slowly pushed open the door to the bedroom, revealing a scary yet relaxing room. There was a huge bed in the back of the room draped in deep purple sheets and a black comforter. The pillows were pretty large but they didn't really look like they had been used often. The walls of the room were dark purple leading down to a black carpet. There was another door that led a large bathroom with a black tub big enough to fit at least four people. Undertaker stepped into the bathroom and plugged the tub before turning on the water. I watched as he got a bottle with this black liquid in it and poured a small drop of it into the tub. Bubbles began to form fast as the tub filled up with water. A sweet aroma also began to fill the room making me smile inwardly.

"You're cold my dear, relax in the tub." He said as he took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom with him. He stared into my eyes as he moved some of my hair from my face and neck. He then turned me around and gently unzipped my dress. I immediately held the dress up onto my body. He chuckled and then pulled me against him and whispered, "Don't be so bashful Rachel, remember…_I've already seen what your body looks like." _

I wasn't sure why he sounded so sexy when he said that but it wasn't enough to make me to release my dress.

"Sorry...but I'm not falling for that anymore...I'm a strong woman Taker...and I won't be taken advantage of."

He laughed deeply and then backed off of me. "Ok then...it looks like I'll be turning things up around here..."

I looked back at him, "Do what you want...you won't be getting any piece of me. Not my mind, not my body...or my soul."

His eyes narrowed at me, "We'll see about that Rachel...we will see..."

I glared at him as he left the bathroom a rejected man. I released a deep breath once I was sure he was gone. I had to admit, it was tough having his rock hard body that close to me but I refused to give in...and I promised myself that I would continue to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Twist**

After my bath I was expecting to go back into the bedroom and go to sleep peacefully but it didn't happen that way. I had wrapped the towel around my body and headed out to the bedroom. I looked around for him but didn't see him anywhere; however, he did leave some clothing for me to wear on the bed. I walked towards it and saw that it was a silky black night dress with spaghetti straps along with some silky black underwear. I rolled my eyes figuring he would want me to wear something like this, but I wasn't having it.

"He must think I'm one of these easy girls who give in quite fast…but he's sadly mistaken." I said as I put on the black underwear. I simply refused to wear the dress so I was determined to put on something else.

I turned around and headed for the closet, opening it up with pure annoyance. Inside, I found lots of his own clothing. I groaned until I found a really long t-shirt to wear. Giggling to myself, I slid the shirt on over my body and then released the towel. I then found some sweat pants with a draw string and put them on. Sure, I was swimming in his clothes, but oh well. There was no way he was going to get to me.

After I was dressed I went to the dresser and picked up this black brush that had real hard bristles. I figured it was his so I used it on my hair just to see if it pissed him off. Once I was done with that, I went for the door, hoping I could escape somehow, but it was locked. I sighed and then looked at the window. I walked over to it quickly and started to push it up before it shocked me.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch!" I yelled just before the door swung open.

"Did it hurt love?" he asked.

I glared at him, "What do you think?"

He laughed and stepped into the room. I quickly noticed that he was only wearing some night pants and his hair was hanging over his shoulders in shiny curls. My body yearned to be within his grasp but no way…I wasn't going to let him win that easily.

"So what now? You have me right where you want me." I said.

He smirked, making me a bit nervous. "No Rachel…I don't have you…at least not all of you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you mean by that?"

He stepped closer to me, "Look out that window and you'll see what I mean."

"How do I know this isn't one of your tricks?" I asked not trusting him one bit.

He reached out and turned me around himself. "Don't be difficult…just look."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked out of the window. What I saw almost brought me down in tears. There in the arena…where Rey was laying…was me. I was screaming and crying and moving my head around a lot…almost as if I was dreaming.

"I don't understand…I thought…"

"I know what you thought Rachel…but what you didn't realize is that I pulled your soul from your body and put you in the hearse. That's why Rey didn't hear your cries for help."

I kept watching the scene as the paramedics strapped me down and put me in the ambulance. "So…I'm actually still there?"

He nodded and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Because your family can't seem to give me what I want…I took your soul instead."

Tears formed in my eyes as anger boiled up in my heart. "Are you serious?"

"I apologize that it had to happen this way love…but I needed some type of payment." He said.

I sighed and turned away from the scene. "So now what? Am I stuck here?"

He looked into my eyes and then gently touched my face. I backed away from him, my anger slowly growing. "Don't touch me! Just answer my question!"

"Yes…you're stuck with me…that is unless you have a plan as to how I can get a shot at the title." He said.

I sighed and looked away from him. I couldn't believe all of this was happening to me. Here I was stuck in another world and my body was in the real world.

"I won't stop breathing will I?" I asked.

He smirked, "No but you will fall into a coma at some point."

I started crying feeling more upset than before. "I want to be alone…please."

"Anything you wish my love." He said as he slowly backed out of the room. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

I didn't even acknowledge what he said, I just walked to the bed and sat down, gripping the sheets as my anger boiled over. I needed to get myself out of here and I needed to do it fast before the Undertaker could completely claim me.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Dangerous Idea**

I sat in that bedroom for what seemed like days before finally getting up and pacing the room. I couldn't believe I was in this mess and all because of my aunt being a devious little bitch. I than began to wonder if there really was a way for me to get out of this. Anger boiled in my veins as I thought about ways to possibly get back at them….well except Rey.

"Are you hungry?" the Undertaker asked me when he came to check on me. "I see you've been up for days now."

I sighed as I looked out of that window at myself. I was now laying in a hospital bed in a deep sleep, just as he said I would be. Rey was by my side holding my hand and crying. He looked incredibly sad and worried about me.

"Don't worry sis, I'll find a way to get you back…The Undertaker can't win…"

I sniffled as I fought back tears. All I wanted to do was say something back to him.

"I can't eat anything…" I told the Undertaker who was now standing next to me.

"You really should eat something my dear. We've got to keep your soul alive in order to keep your body alive." He told me.

I looked up at him, "Are you kidding me?"

He reached out and touched my face, "Listen, I know this is hard for you Rachel but if you give me a chance, I can show you a better side of me."

I chuckled, "You'll have to forgive me if I find that hard to believe…"

He smirked and stepped closer to me holding my head up by my chin so I could look into his eyes, "You know, that kind of attitude is really attractive on a woman like you."

I pulled away from him, "Don't…"

"Don't what?" he asked.

I sighed, "Don't try to butter me up just so you can get in my pants Undertaker. I already told you…I'm not that kind of woman."

"That's true…and that's part of the reason I chose you. That fire in your soul would be perfect on the dark side. All you have to do is let me in, let me teach you the ways of darkness…that way…" he reached out and pulled me close to his body. I shivered as his hands traveled down my back and rested just above my butt. "…when I finally take everything I want from you…your family will regret ever messing around with me."

"What makes you think they don't regret it already Taker? I mean look at my brother…he's hurting without me."

He smirked, "Your brother isn't the main one I want to suffer…I want Vickie to suffer."

I chuckled, "So do i."

"Then help me my love…" he said as he caressed the side of my face with his hand. I closed my eyes and melted into his warm touch. "Help me tear La Familia apart. Help me get that wench and make her suffer for her crimes…and then…help me regain what is rightfully mine."

I looked at him, "What do I get in return for all of this?"

"Your freedom of course. I'll return your soul back to your body and let you live the way you see fit."

I pushed away from him and sat down on the bed. "There's a catch to this…I can feel it. What are you not telling me?"

He smirked, "You know me too well Rachel. If I don't get all of this accomplished by WrestleMania…you'll belong to me forever."

I gasped, "Why?"

"Because you are my prize. You always have been."

I looked through that window and sobbed, "What'll happen to my body?"

"Oh it'll be here…every part of you will. You will be my bride." He said as he touched my hair.

I looked up at him not certain if being his bride was a good idea or not. I mean he was taking good care of me though I chose not to eat or sleep and it wasn't his fault that La Familia put me in this situation. I needed to get revenge on them somehow…

"Ok…I'll help you." I told him. "But I want a say in how this goes."

"Anything you desire my pet…is yours." He said.

I nodded and looked through the window. "First things first…you need to return me to Rey."

His eyes narrowed, "What for?"

"it's simple…I'll go back and tell them how you have control over my soul…I'll then ask Vickie to give you what you want and if she doesn't comply, not only will you take her soul….but you'll have me as your bride."

He smirked at that idea. "Interesting. And you're serious about this?"

I stood up, "Yes. If you don't get your title shot…the least I can do is give you something good…even if that means me."

He touched my face again, looking deep into my eyes, "Such a treasure you are. It's a pity that your family actually let this happen to you…"

I sighed, "Well…there's nothing I can do about it now…just send me back and I'll get the job done."

He smirked, "Such fire…alright…close your eyes."

I did as he said and closed my eyes ready to be sent back into my body. "Remember…I'll be watching you my pet. Don't disappoint me."

I nodded and then felt him push me through the window. When I opened my eyes I was back in my body, gasping because the tube was giving me too much air.

"Rachel! Are you alright?" Rey asked.

I pulled the tube from my nose and sat up in the bed. "W-where's Vickie, Rey?"

"She's back in Mexico why?" he asked.

I smiled evilly, "I need to speak to her….right now."

"But why?"

I sighed and glared at him, "Just get the bitch on the phone….she and I have some business to take care of."

Rey blinked at me several times before getting up from his seat and leaving the room. I couldn't wait to speak with her and get this party started.


	19. Chapter 19

**One Last Twist**

"She didn't pick up," Rey said when he returned to my room. "What's this all about?"

I sighed and folded my arms. "I can't say Rey…just know that Vickie needs to pay for what she's done."

"Rachel, as much as I agree with you, I can't let you do that." He said.

I chuckled, "And why not?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I can't tell you that."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why not?"

"Because…look, just forget it."

"Forget what? Rey did you forget that we are talking about the Undertaker?"

He looked away from me, "Rachel you don't understand. It's not that I want to help our aunt…I _have_to."

"Or what?" I asked. "Please just tell me Rey. I need to know every piece of information that you can give me."

He sighed, "Alright look…if I don't help Vickie…she was planning to…"

"To what Rey?"

Just as he was about to me, the doctor knocked on the door and came in.

"Is she still sleep…oh well I see your awake." He said as he approached me. "How's that head feeling?"

I shrugged, "Ok I guess…"

"Good. You gave your brother a good scare."

Rey smiled slightly, "What can I say…I was worried about you."

I sighed, "Well I appreciate everything you guys have done for me but I really would like to go home. I have a lot of things to get done."

The doctor looked at Rey and then back at me. "What do you mean Rachel?"

I chuckled, "I mean that I need to get out of here. Right now…"

Rey looked at the doctor and they started laughing together. "Why Rachel…if you wanted to return home…" The doctor stepped forward and touched my face. "…all you have to do is wake up."

I felt chills going down my spine when he said that. Everything seemed to be going dark around me and the scene was fading.

"Oh no…no please…" I said. "Not again…"

I heard the deep laughter of the Undertaker's voice. I looked around but saw nothing.

"Stop! Why are you doing this to me!" I yelled.

He laughed, "Because...letting your family see you being tormented is much better than taking any of their souls."

I gasped and went to hop off the bed but found that there was no floor. I screamed as I held on to the bed for dear life.

"Undertaker! Please stop!" I heard Rey's voice somewhere nearby, "Give her back to us!"

The Undertaker laughed and then the bed began to shake. I quickly pulled myself up onto it and curled up into a ball. I closed my eyes and began to weep before I heard an explosion that made me scream.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Rey screamed.

When I opened my eyes I was laying in Rey's dressing room. He was wearing his wrestling gear from the pay-per-view I was kidnapped from. I sat up slowly and looked down at myself. I was still wearing that strapless dress with the v-neckline and the black high heels.

"R-rey…what just happened?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well you fell asleep sis. I guess you were having a nightmare."

I got up and walked around slowly remembering what happened in the dream. "He was warning me…warning me of things to come."

"I'm sorry sis…but what are you talking about?" he asked me. "Who warned you?"

I turned around and looked at him. "Where is Vickie?" I asked.

"In her office, what's the matter?"

I sighed, "Come on…I need to stop her."

He blinked several times before following me into the hall. "Rachel wait, explain to me what's happening,"

I stopped and looked back at him, "Listen Rey. You have to stop protecting Vickie."

"Why?"

"Because she is planning on handing me over to the Undertaker whether you win or not tonight."

He chuckled, "How do you know that?"

"Look would you just listen to me for once in your life! Our aunt is trying to save her own ass and I'm not about to let her do it." I said as I turned and headed towards the office. When I made it there I stopped at the sound of Edge and my aunt laughing.

"Oh Rachel…why would that girl think I would actually go along with this plan." Vickie said.

Edge laughed, "Yea I know. She'll never know what hit her once she realizes that she has to be in that cell with her brother and the Undertaker."

Rey gritted his teeth, "Those little weasels….what are you going to do Rachel?"

I chuckled, "It's simple…I need to call Vince McMahon."

"What? For what?" Rey asked as he handed me his cell phone from his pocket.

I sighed, "Just wait Rey…I'm about to burst little old Vickie's bubble…and give the Undertaker what he wants."

**Later On**

I walked down to the commentators table with a huge smile on my face. I simply couldn't wait to see how this was all going to play out.

Like before, my brother came out to the ring and got in and waited for Edge to make his appearance. I smirked when Vickie came out and tried to change the match like before…only this time Vince McMahon came out right behind her.

"Uh…Mr. McMahon…what a pleasant surprise." My aunt said. "What brings you here to the show?"

He smiled, "It's simple Vickie…you see I've been watching Raw and Smackdown for a few months now and I must say you have been doing a wonderful job."

The crowd booed his comment and for a moment I was too.

"However…you messed with the wrong man in this company, and by God I'll be damned if he doesn't get what he deserves tonight."

Vickie looked more nervous than before by now. "W-what are you saying sir?"

"I'm saying that this match is no longer a handicap match…in fact, Rey…you may leave that ring because tonight…it will be The Undertaker vs, Edge for the World Heavyweight Title! Oh and Vicke…if Edge loses not only does he get that title…but he will have whatever else he wants as well!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Rey hopped out of the ring and ran up the ramp. Vickie screamed at the top of her lungs before Edge pulled her backstage. I laughed wickedly at my success. I guess the Undertaker really did care for me if he was nice enough to show me the events that would have happened that night.

"Now Edge, you might want to go get yourself fast because that match starts next." Mr. McMahon said before leaving the arena. I clapped feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I decided to stay at ringside and watch the entire match. It was brutal and very bloody, at least for Edge. I couldn't help but smirk at his pain and agony. He totally deserved it…and Vickie deserved every tear that fell from her eyes. When the match was finally over…the Undertaker stood over Edge as the new world heavyweight champion. I stood up and clapped for him. He looked in my direction and then smirked. I took that as a thanks…and then left the arena feeling like I had finally ended this nightmare.


	20. Chapter 20

**Readers:**There will be a sequel to this story =) Please tell me what you think is going to happen in the next one which will be called The Dark Princess. I hope you liked the story!

**Epilogue**

"Oh my goodness you are just too funny!" I laughed as I came back into my house from swimming.

It had been 2 months since the pay-per-view and my life was better than ever. I had graduated high school with high honors, Rey opened up a clothing store for me, and best of all I wasn't having anymore nightmares.

"So what are you up to?" Josh asked. He had called me just as I finished my night swimming. I had been doing that every night after work. Running the shop always had me tired so swimming was my way of relaxing.

"Nothing much, just getting ready to change clothes so I can go to bed." I told him as I stopped in the kitchen to grab something to drink. "What about you?"

"Uh…just chillin really…oh I got excepted in Ohio State." He said.

I gasped, "Really! Oh my gosh congratulations!"

"Thanks." He said.

"What's the matter? You don't sound excited…"

He sighed, "I am excited but…I don't want to leave you behind."

"Awe Joshy…" I said as I climbed the steps. "I'll find a way to keep in touch don't worry."

"You don't understand Rachel…I love you."

I froze at the top of the steps, "You what?"

He chuckled, "You heard me girl. I mean I know we're best friends and all…but I've really started to see myself with you."

I smiled and started walking towards my room. "Awe that's so cute Josh."

"So what do you say…come with me to Ohio." He said. "I'll take good care of you."

I sighed as I walked into my room and took a seat on my bed. "I don't know Josh. I need time to think it over if that's alright."

"Take all the time you need, just make sure you don't forget to answer me." He said.

I giggled, "I won't…"

"Alright I'll talk to you later ok?" he told me.

I nodded, "Ok. Goodnight Josh."

"Goodnight."

I shut my cell phone and then tossed it to the side. I then got up and went to my dresser so I could brush my hair. As I was in the process of brushing it I heard the front door close from downstairs. Thinking it was Rey, I continued brushing my hair before deciding to go get in the shower. While I was in there, I started hearing strange sounds coming from outside of the door. I listened quietly but couldn't understand what I was hearing. I shut off the water and hopped out, wrapping a towel around my body.

I walked up to my bathroom door slowly, still listening to the strange sound. It was then that I realized it wasn't just any sound…it was chanting.

My body grew cold as I slowly cracked the door open and looked into the hallway. No one was out there but there was an eerie fog on the ground moving towards my bedroom. Something told me not to follow the trail, that I was just dreaming and that I would wake up soon, but nothing like that happened. The chanting suddenly grew louder from the other end of the hall. I glanced towards the stairs and saw three hooded men standing there. I gasped and ran towards my bedroom not believing this was happening to me.

When I got to my room, the chanting stopped and the fog was gone. Was I sleep walking? I turned around and looked down the hall but there was no one there. I sighed to myself and covered my face with my hands.

"Come on Rachel…pull yourself together" I said as I turned and went into my bedroom. "He's done with you now and this is all over…"

When I put my hands down, I was standing in front of my full body mirror. I smiled at myself before I noticed something sitting on my laptop. It was a black rose…I turned around and stared at it for a moment, wondering how it got there. I was about to walk over to it when I saw my reflection in my vanity mirror…

Standing right behind me where my full body mirror was supposed to be, was the tall dark shadow that haunted and tormented me for months on end….the Weaver of Nightmares himself…

I gasped and screamed before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back through the mirror…

He laughed darkly and whispered, "Now…you're mine," before I fell unconscious.


End file.
